Best Friends or More
by rachelxo16
Summary: Emily is the new girl at Mission Creek High and she quickly becomes friends with the Davenport's. Will they find out her secret before she finds out theirs. Story is much better then the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Being the new kid in middle of the semester is hard. You don't know anyone and you feel like the odd one out. This will be my third school in the past two years. I live with my mom since my dad died when I was ten. She promised me that we wouldn't move this time, that we would be staying here permanently. But I wouldn't hold my breath. We moved here so she could be close to her boyfriend Jack, which I find just a bit weird. They've only been dating for a couple of months and because of him we have to move. But whatever. I'm not that close with my mom anyway. We don't have that connection that most people do. And to be honest, that makes me sad and angry. She barely talks to me and whenever she does, it's to tell me what to do. She never asks me how my day was or if we want to hangout for the day. But enough about my mom. I'm in my room trying to figure out what to wear on my first day at Mission Creek High. I finally decide on wearing shorts with a purple blouse and my black converses. I leave my room and head downstairs for the door.

"Bye mom!"

No answer, of course. She is barely aware of what goes on in my life. And I've been keeping such a huge secret from her and I can't tell her because, one, she wouldn't understand, and two, she doesn't pay attention to me. The secret is that I'm bionic. Before my dad died, he gave me bionics so I could help people in need. My abilities are super intelligence, invisibility, super speed, super senses and molecular kinesis. I hate that I never told my mom that I'm bionic but I don't really think she would care. I'm fifteen and a fifteen your old should be able to talk to her own mom. But I'm not a normal fifteen year old girl. I wish my dad was here because he would actually talk to me. He was an amazing scientist and it wasn't fair that he died because of a drunk driver. I didn't even realize I made it to school because I was thinking about my dad. I walked in and I could feel all the stares on me. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Bree. You must be new?"

"Yeah, I'm Emily."

"Nice to meet you. Do you need help finding your classes?"

"That would be great. Here's my schedule."

"Wow, your in all of the honor classes. Your probably with my brother. He has all honor classes to. I'll introduce you to him and my other brothers."

"Okay."

She grabs my hand and pulls me to the other side of the hall. There I see three boys I'm guessing are her brothers.

"Guys, this is Emily. Emily this is Adam, Chase, and Leo."

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"Chase, she has all the same classes as you. Could you show her around?"

"Sure. Let's go."

We walk to class and I tell the teacher I'm new. She tells me to sit wherever I want so I sit in an empty desk next to Chase.

"So where did you live before you came here?" He asks me

"New York. But this is my third school in the past two years."

"Really? You sure move a lot."

"Tell me about it. I hate moving. I'm just hoping I won't have to leave this time. I actually like it here."

"So how come you left New York?"

"My mom wanted to live closer to her boyfriend of two months."

"Oh."

The teacher starts class and I don't really pay attention. We went through our next few classes before it was finally time for lunch.

"So Emily, how do you like it here?" Bree asks

"It's not that bad. All the teachers seem nice. Unlike my other school where one of my teachers actually beat up a kid."

"A teacher beat up a kid?" Leo asks

"Yeah, it's a long story."

"Hey babe. Why are you over here with the Davendorks." Some guy in a football jersey says to me

"Um, who are you?"

"The names Trent. Why don't you come sit with me and my friends instead of these losers."

"How about you get out of my face. I wouldn't want to be with a jerk like you."

"Whatever. Sit with these losers like I care."

And with that he walks away.

"Nice one Emily." Leo says

"Is he like that to all the new girls?"

"Pretty much." Chase says

We talked the rest of the lunch period before heading to our next class. After last period ended I went to my locker to put my books away. Then Bree came over.

"Hey Em."

"Hey Bree, what's up?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over our house and hangout."

"Sure, sounds great. I'll just call my mom and tell her I'm not coming home till later."

"Okay, we'll wait for you outside."

I dial my mom's cell number since she's probably not home.

"Hey mom, I just wanted to let you know I'm going over my friend's house."

"Okay, bye."

Wow, that was just rude and annoying. She's probably with her boyfriend. I go outside and see the guys waiting for me.

"Ready?"

"Yup."

We walk to their house and when we get there, my mouth falls open.

"Woah, this place is huge!"

"Yeah, our dad is Donald Davenport, the billionaire inventor."

"Donald Davenport? That's awesome."

"So what do you guys want to do?" Leo asks

"We could watch a movie." Bree suggests

"Sure."

"Let's watch the Avengers." Leo says

"I love that movie!"

"Chase, go put it in." Bree tells him

"Bossy."

"Yet you listen to me."

He puts in the DVD and starts the movie. Halfway through the movie my phone starts ringing.

"Hi mom."

"I just wanted to let you know that Jack and I are going away for the week."

"Where are you going?"

"Doesn't matter. Take good care of the house. Bye."

"What a bitch." I mumble but I guess Chase heard

"What happened?"

"My mom and her boyfriend are going away for the week."

"So she's leaving you alone?" Bree asks

"Yup."

"Why don't you stay with us?" Chase asks

"I don't know guys. I don't want to impose. It's not that big of a deal if I'm home alone."

"It's really okay. We can have a sleepover!" Bree cheers

"Only if it's okay with your dad."

"I'll go ask him now. Be right back." Bree says and gets up

"So where are they going?" Leo asks

"She wouldn't tell me."

"Well that doesn't seem right."

"I'm honestly not surprised. She does this all the time. I kind of got used to it."

"What happened to your dad?" Adam asks

"He passed away when I was ten."

"I'm sorry." Chase says

"Don't worry about it."

Bree comes running in all happy and jumpy.

"I'm guessing he said yes."

"Yes! We're going to have so much fun."

"Well thank you for letting me stay here."

"It's no problem. We have plenty of room." Chase says

We finish watching the movie and then Bree brings me up to her room.

"You can borrow some clothes from me tonight and tomorrow we'll go by your house and pick up some of your clothes."

"Thanks."

"So, you like Chase?"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes. When I introduced you to him this morning, you were staring."

"Really? But I can assure you I don't like Chase."

"What if I told you he like you too."

"How would you know if he likes me?'

"I can tell by the way he looks at you."

"Bree, we are just friends."

"Okay, whatever you say."

"Instead of talking about the people I like, let's talk about the people you like."

"Well now that you mention it, there is a guy I like. His name is Ethan."

"Does he like you?"

"I think so. There is a dance coming up and I really want him to ask me."

"I'm sure he will. He would be stupid if he didn't ask you."

"Are you going to go to the dance?"

"I don't know. I don't know anybody besides you guys and I don't think some guy wants to ask the new girl to the dance."

"I bet Chase will ask you."

"I thought we were going to drop the whole Chase conversation."

"Sorry. I just think you two would be cute together."

"How about we focus on Ethan asking you to the dance instead of Chase and me."

"Fine. But how are we going to get him to ask me?"

"I'll follow him around tomorrow and I'll try to find out if he likes you and if he'll ask you to the dance."

"How are you going to follow him without getting caught."

"I have my ways."

We spent the next few hours talking before we decided to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Right now I'm following Ethan to try and find out if he likes Bree. Of course I turned invisible so I can follow him. Thank you bionics. He's talking to his friends right now.

"So you know Bree right?" He asks his friends

"Yeah, she's one of the Davenports." One of his friends say

"Well I really want to ask her to the dance. But I don't know how."

"Go to her right now and ask her. She won't say no, believe me."

Oh my god he's going to ask her now! I run behind a wall and I make it so I'm not invisible anymore. Then I run over to Bree, without using my super speed.

"Bree!" I say out of breath

"Woah, calm down."

"Ethan is coming right now to ask you to the dance."

"What, really?"

"Yeah. Good luck." I say and walk towards Chase, Adam, and Leo

"What's going on?" Chase asks

"Ethan is about to ask Bree to the dance."

"So are you going to the dance?" Leo asks me

"I don't know. I'm new here and it would just be awkward."

"What if I went with you." Chase says

"You would really go with me?"

"Sure. The dance will be fun."

"Okay, sure."

All of a sudden Bree comes running over to us with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm guessing he asked you to the dance." Leo says

"Yes! I'm so excited!"

"Do you know what you're going to wear?" I ask

"No, so I'm going to need your help."

"No problem. We'll pick out your outfit tonight."

"Thanks Em."

"Well we better get to class. Later guys."

"Bye." Leo says

Chase and I head to our first class and start talking.

"So are you at least excited about the dance?" He asks me

"Actually I am."

We passed notes for the rest of the class and pretty much all our other classes. It's so easy to talk to him. Maybe one day I can tell him I'm bionic. When we left school, we went to my house to get some of my clothes. Then when we got home Bree and I went to her room so we could pick out an outfit.

"How about you wear the purple dress with the black heels. You'll look great."

"Perfect!"

"Now we have to figure out what I'm going to wear."

"You're going?"

"Well yeah, I do have a date."

"Oh My God! Who?"

"Chase."

"No way! He asked you out."

"Well I told him how I wasn't sure if I wanted to go because I didn't know anyone, and he was like, what if I went with you."

"I told you he likes you."

"Or he just wants to go to the dance as friends."

"We'll see. I bet you by the end of the night you two will be a couple."

"Whatever you say Bree."

"Bree, can I come in?" I hear an unknown voice ask

"Yeah."

"Hi Emily, I'm Mr. Davenport."

"Hi Mr. Davenport, nice to meet you."

"Bree, I need you downstairs for a minute."

"Uh, okay. Be down in a sec."

"Is everything okay?" I ask

"Yeah, I'll be right back."

She leaves the room and follows Mr. Davenport. Me being, well me, I turn invisible and follow them. I follow them into an elevator and it shoots us down. I try my best not to scream but luckily they didn't hear me. We exit the elevator and walk into what looks like a lab and see Adam, and Chase.

"Alright guys I need to test your bionics." Davenport says

Their what? I am basically screaming on the inside. I can't believe there are more people like me. And they're my friends. I go back upstairs and head to Bree's room. I turn visible and just sit on Bree's bed. Now I know I can tell them I'm bionic since they're bionic. After about ten minutes Bree comes back in.

"Sorry it took so long."

"It's fine. Bree, can I talk to you."

"Sure, what's up?"

"I know you, Adam, and Chase are bionic."

"What, what are you talking about. We're not bionic."

"Bree, it's okay. I'm also bionic."

"What?"

"Yes, I'm bionic."

"How?"

"My dad was an amazing scientist and he gave me bionics before he died. He wanted me to help people in need."

"This is so crazy. I can't believe my best friend is bionic."

"Just letting you know, you're the only person I've ever told."

"Not even your mom knows?"

"Nope. All she does is ignore me and she honestly wouldn't care."

"I'm still in shock. We have to tell the guys. They're going to be shocked."

"Alright let's go."

We head to the living room where Adam, Chase, and Leo are watching T.V.

"Guys, Emily has something to tell you."

"What's up?" Leo asks

"I know you guys are bionic because I'm bionic too."

There jaws dropped and they couldn't talk.

"Uh, guys. Hello?"

"Sorry. We just didn't expect that." Chase says

"I figured that."

"So what are your abilities?" Leo asks

"I have a superior intelligence, super senses, super speed, molecular kinesis, and I can turn invisible."

"That's awesome!"

"How long have you had your bionics?" Chase asks

"Since I was ten."

"Is that why your mom leaves you alone a lot? Because she knows you can handle things on your own." Leo asks

"She actually doesn't know I'm bionic. And I don't plan on telling her."

"What?" Adam asks

"She wouldn't care anyway. She ignores me all the time and I just don't think she would be able to handle the news."

"Maybe you could train with us." Bree suggests

"That would be fun."

"Let's go down to the lab and talk to Davenport."

We head down to the lab and I see Davenport on his computer.

"Hey Big D!" Leo says

"Hey guys, hey Emily. EMILY!"

"Before you say anything I just wanted to let you know that Emily is also bionic." Bree explains

"You are?"

"Yeah. My dad was a scientist and he gave me bionics before he died."

"We just wanted to know if she could train with us?" Chase asks

"Sure. And maybe you can join them on missions."

"Sounds good to me. The longer I get away from my mom the better."

"Em, she's still your mom. Maybe you should tell her you're bionic." Chase says

"I don't know if I can. I can barely get a conversation out of her."

"Tell her it's important and I'm sure she'll listen."

"Fine. I'll tell her when she gets back from wherever."

Bree and I get dressed and go to the living room where the guys are waiting.

"We're ready!" Bree yells

"You look amazing Emily." Chase tells me

"Thanks, you look very handsome yourself."

"Are we all ready to go?" Bree asks

"Yeah, let's get our party on." Adam says

"Adam, don't ever say that again." Leo says

"Oh come on, I'm excited."

"Let's go already. Ethan is waiting for me at the dance."

"Okay, okay, calm down Bree." I tell her

Davenport drives us to the dance and we make our way to the gym.

"There's Ethan. He looks so hot."

"So go over there and dance with him." I tell her

"You're right."

She walks over to Ethan and they start talking.

"Now that Bree is dealt with, would you like to dance?" Chase asks me

"Sure."

We walk to the middle of the gym where everyone is dancing.

"I'm really happy we came to Mission Creek."

"Really?"

"Well yeah. Meeting you guys was probably the best thing that ever happened to me."

"And meeting you was the best thing to ever happen to us. We never thought we could meet someone else who is bionic."

"Likewise. I just hope my mom will take the news well."

"I'm sure she'll be fine with it. She is still your mom and even if she doesn't show it, she does love you."

"I love her too, I just wish she would show it. Whenever I try to talk to her, she'll either ignore me or just give me one word answers. It's like I don't have a mom."

"Maybe you should tell her what you just told me."

"She's not a good listener like you are."

"Well I do take pride in my listening. Although bionics might come in play on that one."

"I never did ask you guys what your abilities are."

Well Adam has super strength and heat vision. Bree has super speed and vocal manipulation. And I have a superior intelligence, super senses, a force field, and molecular kinesis."

"I'm so happy I have someone else to talk to about bionics. I never had the chance to talk to anyone before you guys."

"That makes two of us."

The rest of the dance went pretty fast and it was a lot of fun. We're finally back home and we're just hanging out.

We're back at the house just watching T.V. The dance was a lot of fun and I'm glad I went. My phone starts ringing and I can only guess who it is.

"Hi mom."

"Come home now!"

She hangs up before I get the chance to say something.

"I have to go guys."

"What's up?" Bree asks

"My mom told me to come home."

"Are you going to come back?"

"I'll try. But if I don't I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll text you later." Chase says

"Bye."

I super speed home and walk in the house.

"Mom!"

"There you are. Where the hell were you!"

"My friends house. What's going on?"

"Jack dumped me."

"Mom, have you been drinking?"

"Why the hell would you ask me that?"

"Because I can smell the alcohol on your breath."

"Shut up!"

"Mom, you're scaring me."

"I said shut up! Why did your father have to die and leave me with you!"

"Why would you say that. I'm your daughter."

"Well to me you're just an extra mouth to feed."

She walks to the kitchen and breaks a bottle of beer against the counter.

"Mom, please don't do this."

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!"

She takes the broken bottle and stabs my arm.

"Stop it, please."

She doesn't say anything. She just slaps me across the face. I run to my room and lock the door behind me. I look at my arm and see it's bleeding pretty badly. I take gauze that I have in my bathroom and wrap my arm with it. Then I look at my phone and see I have about five texts. One from Bree and the rest from Chase.

_Are you home?- Chase_

_Is everything okay?- Chase_

_Did you tell your mom?- Bree_

_Please answer me- Chase_

_Em, answer me- Chase_

I decide to answer Chase since he texted me the most.

_Chase I'm okay. I can't come back to your house though. I'll see you tomorrow- Emily_

_Okay, I'll see you tomorrow- Chase_

Man my arm hurts. Why the hell is this happening. My mom was never like this. Even though she would ignore me she would never drink and hit me. I go to the bathroom and look in the mirror to see I have a big red mark on my face. I brush my teeth and go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

I was getting ready for school and luckily my mom wasn't home. And because of her, it hurts to move my arm. Why the hell is this happening to me? I decide to take my time walking to school so I can think about what I'm going to about my mom. I can't even talk to her. I go to my locker and try to lift my arm but it hurts, a lot. Once I get it open I grab my books and slam my locker shut. Then I see Chase walk over.

"What's going on?" He asks

"Nothing, why?"

"Well you slammed your locker."

"Sorry. I'm just frustrated."

"About your mom."

"Yeah."

"Did you tell her your bionic?"

"Nope. Never got the chance."

"Why, what happened?"

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

"Alright, let's go to class."

We get to class and the teacher tells us we have to write a short essay about a short story we're reading. Of course we have to write the same day I can barely use my right arm. As I write, pain keeps shooting up and down my arm. I even let a few tears fall. Once class is over Chase and I walk out but he pulls me over to the side.

"Em, what is going on?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you crying during class. Please tell me what happened."

"Last night when my mom told me to come home, she was drunk. Apparently her boyfriend dumped her so she decided to take her anger out on me."

"What did she do to you?"

"She took a beer bottle and broke it and then stabbed my arm."

"She did what?"

"Chase I'm fine. Can we just drop it."

"Let me see your arm."

I lift up my sleeve to show him by arm covered in gauze and bandaged.

"We should go to the nurse so they can look at this."

"Chase, it's fine. I took care of it last night."

"So you're not going back to your house right?"

"I have to. I can't let my mom get drunk and then hurt herself or someone else."

"I'm just worried that your mom will do something else to hurt you."

"You don't have to worry. I'll use my bionics to protect myself. I just didn't use them last night because she caught me off guard."

"Well if you need help just call me."

"I will. Thank you."

"You know what I just realized."

"What?"

"You're really short."

"You're short too."

"Not as short as you shorty."

"Oh, is that my new nickname."

"Maybe."

"Let's go to class."

"Whatever you say shorty."

"Oh it's on boy wonder."

"You did not just call me that."

"I think I did."

We laugh our way to class. The school day went by pretty quick but I was a bit nervous to go home. I used my super speed to go home and go straight to my room. I really want to go over to the Davenport's but I'm afraid my mom is here. I turn invisible and start looking around the house. No sign of her. I super speed over to the Davenport's. I knock on the door and Bree answers it.

"Hey Em."

"Hey Bree."

I walk inside and see the guys on the couch.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Em, is everything alright?" Chase asks

"Yeah, I just wanted to hangout with my best friends."

Aw, you're so sweet." Adam says

"I know."

"Do you guys want to go down to the lab and just chill?" Chase asks

"Sure. Let's go."

We head down to the lab and we just talk. Then my phone starts ringing.

"Hello?

"Hello, is this Emily?"

"Uh yes, who is this?"

"My name is Brad Jones. I'm with the Mission Creek Police Department. I wanted to inform you that your mother has been arrested for driving under the influence."

"Is she okay?"

"She's in a holding cell right now. Would you like to come down here and see her?"

"I'll think about. Bye."

"Em? What's going on? Chase asks

"My mom was arrested."

"What? What did she do?" Leo asks

"Driving under the influence."

"Are you going to bail her out?" Bree asks

"No. I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why not?" Leo asks

"Because if she's released, she's just going to keep getting drunk and then she'll hit me again."

"She hit you?" Bree asks

"Yeah, last night."

"Are you okay?" Leo asks

"I'm fine. I just don't want to think about my mom anymore."

"Okay. But just letting you know you're staying with us from now on." Bree says

"I can stay in my house."

"By yourself? I don't think so." Chase says

"It's not that big of a deal."

"Em, just stay with us." Bree says

"Fine." I say with a smile

After we talked in the lab for a little bit, we decided to go to bed. But me and Em were just talking some more.

"So are you and Chase dating yet?"

"Really Bree? We're just friends."

"Whatever you say. So I was thinking we could go to the beach this weekend."

"Sounds great. I could really use the relaxation."

"Why didn't you tell me what happened between you and your mom?"

"Because I really didn't want you to worry. I didn't even want Chase to know but he pulled it out of me."

"I know this is probably a really bad thing to say but I'm kind of glad your mom got arrested. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I kind of agree with you. I know it's a terrible thing to say especially since I'm her daughter but when she was drunk, she called me an extra mouth to feed. Not her daughter. I don't really consider her my mom anymore.

"Well just to let you know, we're your family now."

"Thanks Bestie!"

"No problem Bestie!"

"Now let's go to sleep."

"No problem."

As soon as we hit the bed, we fall asleep. When it's finally morning, we get dressed, head to the living room, and walk to school.

"Are you okay after yesterday?" Chase asks

"I am. It actually feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

"So you're not going to visit your mom?"

"I don't thinks so. If I see her, she's just going to beg me to bail her out. I don't need her ruining my life because of drinking."

"So Bree told me we're going to the beach this weekend."

"Yes, I'm so excited!"

"I'm guessing you like the beach?"

"It's my favorite place to go to and just relax."

I laugh at her remark. Class flies by and before I knew it, it was time for lunch.

"Hey guys!" Leo says

"Hey, what's up?" Emily says

"Nothing, just talking about the beach." Bree says

"See Chase, I'm not the only one excited."

"Whatever shorty."

"Boy wonder."

"So did you guys here about the new kid?" Bree asks

"No."

"Well his name is Marcus. He seems pretty nice."

"At least I'm not really the new kid anymore."

"Nope, now you're just known as shorty."

"And you're known as boy wonder."

"Guys, quit flirting!" Adam yells

"We're not flirting." We both yell

We both look at each other and laugh. Once school was over, we went straight home. It was Thursday so all we had to do was make it through tomorrow and then we would go to the beach.


	4. Chapter 4

It's finally the weekend and we're going to the beach. I can't wait to just relax and hangout with my friends.

"Alright, everything's in the car. Let's go!" Chase says

"Shotgun!" Leo yells

We get in the car and since Adam is the only one with his licence, he has to drive. The beach is a good twenty minute drive so we spent that time talking and laughing.

"We're here! Let's get our beach on." Adam yells

"Lets get the stuff from the trunk and we'll go find a spot on the beach."

"Whatever you say shorty."

"Boy wonder."

We grab the stuff from the trunk and head onto the sand. Once we set up everything, Bree and I sit back and relax.

"You guys aren't coming in the water?" Leo asks

"Nope. I need to tan." Bree says

"Same."

"Your loss. Let's go guys." Leo says

I put on my sunglasses and close my eyes. The next thing I know, the guys are packing up everything.

'We're going already?"

"Em, you fell asleep the entire time we were here." Bree says

"How long were we here?"

"About six hours."

"Well that would explain the sunburn I have."

"You look like a tomato shorty."

"Very funny boy wonder."

We pack up everything and go to the car.

"Wow this sunburn hurts."

"I know your in pain, but I can't stop laughing." Chase says laughing

I just give him an evil glare and he puts his hands up in surrender. We finally make it back home and we go straight to the couch.

"I'm wiped." Leo says

"Me too." Adam says

"I'm not. I can't believe I slept the entire time."

"You were probably tired." Bree says

"I really wasn't. I think I was just stressed."

"Well you don't look stressed anymore. Now you just look like a tomato."

"You know if I could hit you I so would."

"Be nice shorty."

"Make me boy wonder."

"Who's hungry?"Bree asks

"Me!" We all yell

"We let's order a pizza."

"While you do that, I'm going to take a shower."

I go to Bree's room since her room has a bathroom. Once I'm done with the shower I put on blue sweatpants and a grey tank top. I head back to the living room and see that the pizza has already arrived.

"You're right on time." Leo says

"How's your sunburn?" Bree asks

"Let's just say I'm screaming on the inside."

"Put some Aloe Vera on and you'll be good."

"Thanks boy wonder."

"No problem shorty."

"So what do you guys want to do tomorrow?'" Bree asks

"I think Davenport wants us to train." Chase says

"I'm good with that. I've never really used my bionics for life-saving missions before."

"You'll do fine. And now that we have someone else to help us on missions, they should be easier." Bree says

"Do you mind if I quickly go to my house and grab a few things I left there?"

"Do you want us to go with you since it's getting dark?" Chase asks

"No I'll be fine. It shouldn't take me that long anyway."

"Okay. But if you need anything call us." Bree says

"Will do."

I walk out of the house and super speed to mine. I go to my room and grab a photo album that has a lot of pictures of me and my dad. I decide to walk back to the Davenport's at normal speed so I can just enjoy the fresh air. But if felt like someone was following me.

"Who's there?"

No answer. I keep walking but if feels like someone is still following me.

"Who ever's there, you really don't want to mess with me."

Again no answer. I can't super speed to their house just in case someone is actually following me. It takes me about ten minutes to get to their house and when I finally do, relief flows over me.

"What took you so long?" Bree asks

"Sorry."

"You okay?" Leo asks

"Yeah. It just felt like someone was following me."

"Did you see anyone?" Chase asks

"No. I was probably just imagining it."

"Well I think it's time for bed. Let's go Em."

"Alright, night guys."

Bree grabs my hand and pulls me to her room.

"You still think someone was following you, don't you?"

"Yes. Because of my bionic hearing, I could here breathing."

"Who could have been following you?"

"I have no idea. I don't know anybody around here except you guys."

"Well all I have to say is that you're never walking alone."

"Bree, I can take care of myself."

"I know, but I don't want anything happening to my Bestie."

"Don't worry, nothing will happen. Now let's go to sleep."

We fall asleep pretty quickly. Once it's morning, we head down to the lab so we can start training.

"Emily, I don't have another capsule for you but you can share Bree's capsule. Once they suit up, you can go in hers to suit up."

"Okay, thanks Mr. Davenport."

Once the guys are out of their capsules, I step in Bree's and change into a mission suit.

"Alright guys, step on the platform."

We did as Davenport says and step on the platform. We're then transported to a run down city where we're surrounded by rebels. I never thought I would be so excited to kick some butt. After a couple of hours we stop training.

"Great jobs guys. Take the rest of the day off."

"So how did you like training?" Bree asks

"It was awesome."

**Time Skip**

I'm at my locker getting by books when all of a sudden a boy I've never seen before comes over.

"Hi, I'm Marcus."

"Hi, I'm Emily. You're new right?"

"Yeah. I hate being the new kid."

"Don't worry, last week I was the new kid. It gets easier."

"So I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie this Friday?"

"Uh, can I get back to you?"

"Sure, no problem. See ya!"

"Bye."

I close my locker and make my way over to the guys.

"What did Marcus want?" Bree asks me

"He asked me out."

I look over at Chase and see him tense up a bit.

"You okay Chase?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"So what did you tell him?" Bree asks

"I said I would get back to him. I don't know if I really want to go out with him."

"Just think about it. You never know."

"Fine. Let's get to class."

Chase and I walk to class in silence. Was he mad at me for some reason. I just shrug it off and take my seat next to him. Class felt like it dragged on because we weren't talking. So I took the entire class period to figure out what I was going to tell Marcus. Once school was over, I went to my locker and saw Marcus waiting there. I find that a bit odd but I'm not about to over think it.

"Hey Marcus, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you thought about what I asked you before."

"Well I did think about it. And I think going to the movies will be fun."

"Great, how does seven o'clock sound."

"Sounds good. I'll meet you there."

"Cool, see you Friday."

"Bye."

Maybe going out with Marcus won't be so bad.

**Time Skip**

"So how did you like the movie?" Marcus asks

"It was pretty good."

"How about I walk you home."

"Sure."

We walk home and when we get to the front door, he starts leaning in but I stop him.

"Marcus, I'm sorry but I think we should just be friends."

"It's okay. There's probably another guy you like."

"Actually there isn't. It's just that I have a lot of stuff going on right now so I don't know if I'm ready for a boyfriend."

"I understand. Have a goodnight."

"You too. Bye."

I walk in the house and sit on the couch by myself. Then Chase walks in.

"Hey." I tell him

"Hi."

"Chase, what's going on? I feel like you've been avoiding me."

"I'm not avoiding you. Sorry if I've been acting like I have. So how was your date?"

"It was fine. But I don't like Marcus like that, so we're just going to be friends."

"Well sorry it didn't work out."

"It's okay. It's not that big of a deal."

"Well goodnight shorty."

"Night boy wonder."

I got to Bree's room where she is awake and waiting for me to tell her how my date was.

"Well?"

"We're just going to be friends."

"What happened?"

"He tried to kiss me but I didn't want to."

"Why didn't you want to kiss him?"

"To be honest, it felt kind of awkward. I told him that it wasn't the right time for me to be dating with all the stuff that happened between me and my mom. And I wasn't lying. But it felt wrong to kiss him."

"Em, why can't you admit you like Chase and that's the reason you didn't want to kiss Marcus."

"Because I don't want to jeopardize what Chase and I have. He is one of my best friends. If I lost him I would be devastated."

"I totally get it. But I can tell you one thing. You two will date eventually."

"We'll see. For now, let's just drop it. I'm exhausted."

"Okay, okay. Goodnight."

"Night."

I went to bed thinking about my little crush towards Chase. Why did Bree have to be right? Chase is one of my best friends and I don't want to lose him.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so happy it's Saturday because we get to relax and have some fun.

"So what do you guys want to do?" I ask

"We could go to the mall." Bree says

"Sure. You guys up for it?"

"As long as we get to go to the comic bookstore." Leo says

"Don't worry Leo, you'll get to go to the comic bookstore." Bree says

"That's all I want."

"Can we walk? I don't feel like driving." Adam says

"Sure. It's a nice day out." Chase says

"Then lets get going boy wonder."

"Whatever you say shorty."

We tell Davenport we're going to the mall and then we head out. But as we're walking, I feel like someone is following me again.

"Em, what are you doing?" Leo asks

"Uh, nothing."

Bree pulls my arm and holds me back from the guys.

"Do you think someone is following you again?"

"Yes."

"Maybe we should go home."

"No, let's just go to the mall. And don't tell the guys."

She nods her head and we catch up to the guys.

"Is everything okay?" Chase asks

"Yup. Let's go."

After about ten minutes we arrive at the mall.

"Where to first?" I ask

"Comic bookstore." Leo says

"Fine, but I'm not going in."

"Your loss Em."

I wait outside of the comic bookstore just thinking about who is following me. Then Chase walks over.

"Can you please tell me what's going on Em."

"It's nothing."

"I can tell when you're lying."

"Fine. I definitely think someone is following me."

"How do you know?"

"Because I heard breathing when someone was following me the night I went to my house. Thank you bionic hearing." I say and let out a small laugh

"Do you know who could be following you?"

"No. I don't know anyone besides you guys."

"I'm sure it's no one."

"I hope you're right."

"Aren't I always?"

"No."

"Whatever shorty."

"Here come the guys."

"Did you get any comic books Leo?" Chase asks

"No. They didn't have any good ones."

"So where to next?" I ask

"How about the arcade downstairs?" Bree suggests

"Sounds good to me."

We go downstairs and enter the arcade. Chase and I go straight to the air hockey tables.

"Care to play me in a game of air hockey?" He asks

"Oh you're so on boy wonder."

"Whatever shorty. Let's see who wins."

"And no molecular kinesis."

"Damn. You know me so well."

As we're about to start the game, my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hi Emily, it's mom."

"Uh, hi mom."

"I wanted to let you know that I'm out of jail."

"They released you?"

"I was bailed out."

"By who?"

"I don't know. But I really want to see you."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Please Emily. I am truly sorry for the way I treated you. I want to make things right. Can I please see you."

"Okay. I'll meet you at home."

"Thank you. I love you Emily."

"Bye."

"What's going on?" Chase asks me

"My mom was bailed out of jail. She wants to see me and make things right."

"Who bailed her out?"

"She doesn't know. But I told her I would go see her back at our house."

"You're going now?"

"Yeah. If my mom can fix the mistakes she made and actually try to be my mom, then I want to give her a chance. I'll text you guys later and tell you how it went."

"Okay. But if you need any help just call us."

"I will. Tell the guys I said bye."

"Will do shorty."

"Later boy wonder."

I walk out of the mall and super speed home.

"Mom?"

"In here Emily."

"Hi."

"Emily, I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I promise it will never happen again."

"So you remember what you did?"

"Yes. I remember I was drunk and I was angry because Jack dumped me. And I took my anger out on you and I'm so sorry."

"I get that you're sorry but we still have unresolved issues between us."

"What can I do to make this better."

"Treat me like I'm your daughter. Ever since dad died you always ignored me and never treated me like your daughter."

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to do that to you. But getting arrested was like a wake up call. I will do anything to fix this."

"Can I have a hug?"

"Of course you can."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too Emily."

We just stood hugging each other for a few minutes. And in that moment, I knew that my mom was back.

"Uh mom, there is something I need to tell you."

"Oh My God you're pregnant."

"What? No, no, I'm not even dating."

"Then what is it?"

"Before dad died, he gave me bionic abilities."

"Bionic abilities? What does that mean?"

"I have superhuman abilities that other people don't have."

"Why didn't you tell me."

"Because after he died you wouldn't pay attention to me or even talk to me. I felt so alone and I hated that."

"I'm sorry you felt that way. But I'm happy you finally told me."

"You are?"

"I am."

"I just have a quick question?"

"What is it?"

"We're not moving away from here are we?"

"No. I think we're going to be staying here for a long time."

"Good because I'm really happy here."

"I'm happy. So are we okay?"

"We're okay."

"I have an idea. How about we go on a little trip."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I thought we could go to Florida for a week."

"That sounds awesome."

"I just want you to know that I will never treat you badly again. I don't know why I ever did. You are an amazing daughter."

"Thanks mom. So when are we going to leave for Florida."

"How about next week. I'll call a travel agency and set it up."

"Sounds great."

I go to my room sit on my bed. My mom is actually acting like my mom. I grab my phone and text Chase.

_Hey I'm not staying at your house anymore- Emily_

_You worked things out with your mom?-Chase_

_"Yeah. We're even going to Florida next week-Emily_

_"Sounds like fun. Did you tell her you're bionic?-Chase_

_"Yes I did. She actually took it well-Emily_

_I'm happy for you shorty. But we're going to miss you when you're gone-Chase_

_Don't worry. I'll be back before you know boy wonder-Emily_

_Alright, I'll let you go so you can be with your mom. Night-Chase_

_Night-Emily_

I put my phone on my table and get ready for bed. Before I get into bed, I go to my mom's bedroom.

"Mom?"

"Yeah sweetie."

"I just wanted to say that I'm happy you're back."

"Me too. And again I'm sorry for everything I put you through."

"Let's put that in the past."

"Fine by me. So how has school been?"

"Good. I made friends on the first day of school and they've been my best friends since then."

"Any boys?"

"Yes. There is Adam, Leo, and Chase."

"Do you like any of them?"

"I have a little crush on Chase. But we're just friends."

"Do you have any pictures?"

"Yes, hold on."

I go to my room and grab my phone and return to my mom's room.

"Here."

"I'm guessing he's the one on the right next to the tall one."

"You're a good guesser."

We talked for a little before I decided to go to bed.

**Time Skip**

I'm back from Florida and let me tell you, it was awesome. We went to Disney World and the beach and it was a lot of fun. I didn't tell the guys I'm back because I want to surprise them. There standing by their lockers so I decide to turn invisible and give them a little scare.

"Boo!"

"Who's there?" Leo asks

"You would think you would know the own sound of your best friends voice."

"Emily?"

"Who else can turn invisible?'

"Well turn visible so we can see you." Chase says

"Is the coast clear?"

"Yeah."

I turn visible and we all get in a group hug.

"How was Florida?" Bree asks

"It was so much fun. But I missed you guys."

"We missed you too." Adam says

"So what did I miss while I was gone?"

"Nothing. School has been boring without you and so has training." Bree says

"Well no more being bored. Do you guys want to come over my house after school?"

"Sure. Will your mom be okay with that?" Chase asks

"She has job interviews all day so she won't be back till later."

"That's awesome." Leo says

"Maybe you can sleepover instead of going back home at night."

"Sounds good to me." Chase says

School flew by and I was really happy to be back. The guys went to their house to pack some clothes for the night. At about three-thirty they arrived.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask

"Movie?" Leo asks

"Sure, how about Man of Steel."

"Yes! Love that movie!" Bree exclaims

I put the movie in and we sit on the couch. Once the movie was over we just talked until we decided to go to bed. Bree and I slept in my room while the guys slept in the living room.


	6. Chapter 6

The sleepover was so much fun last night. Bree and I stayed up for a few hours talking while Adam, Chase, and Leo watched T.V. But now it was time for school.

"Are you guys ready for school?" I ask them

"Yeah. By the way, where is your mom?" Leo asks

"I have no idea. I don't even remember her coming home last night."

"Try calling her cell." Bree suggests

I get out my cell phone and dial my mom's number. A woman picks up the phone but it is not my mom.

"Hello? Who is this?" I ask

"This is nurse Clark from Mission Creek General Hospital. Who is this?"

"Emily Foster. Why did you answer my mom's phone?'

"You're Sarah Foster's daughter?"

"Yes. Where is my mom?"

"She was in a car accident last night and is in critical condition."

"Why didn't anyone call me last night?" I ask in tears

"We tried. Your phone must have been off."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course. Visiting hours are from nine to six."

"Okay, thank you."

I hang up and just fall to the floor.

"What happened?" Chase asks

"My mom was in a car accident last night. She's in critical condition."

"What!?" Bree asks

"I'm gonna go to the hospital and skip school. Chase, can you tell our teachers why I'm not there."

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Go to the hospital and be with your mom."

"Thanks guys. I'll see you later."

"Bye Em." Bree says

I super speed out of the house and make my way to the hospital.

"Which room is Sarah Foster in?" I ask a nurse at the front desk

"Who are you?"

"I'm her daughter. Emily Foster."

"She's in room 107."

"Thank you."

I enter her room and pull up a chair next to her. She's unconscious, has a tube down her throat, has a lot of cuts and bruises and even a broken arm and leg.

"Hi mom. I don't know if you can hear me but I love you. I need you to stay strong."

I just stayed in her room for hours praying that she would wake up. But then her machine started beeping.

"HELP! I NEED A DOCTOR IN HERE!"

A doctor came running in and told me to go wait in the waiting area. I can't lose my mom just when I got her back. After ten minutes of waiting and crying, the doctor came in.

"How's my mom?"

"I'm very sorry, but she didn't make it."

"What? She's gone?"

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss. Is there anyone you want me to call?"

"No."

He walks away and I just run out of the hospital at normal speed. Once I know the coast is clear I super speed back to my house. I go to my room and ball my eyes out. How could she be gone. She was all I had left. I take my phone out and call Bree.

"Bree?" I say crying

"Em, are you okay?"

"Not really. Can you come get me? I'm in my room."

"Sure, I'll be right there."

In a matter of seconds she's in my room.

"How's your mom?"

"She didn't make it."

I just start crying again and I can't stop. Bree pulls me in for a hug and I just cry. I cry for what felt like hours. When I finally stopped, I saw that it was already five o'clock.

"You better get going. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Are you kidding Em? I'm not letting you stay here by yourself. Especially at a time like this. You're staying with us."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Come on, let's go."

We get out of my room and super speed to her house.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Bree asks

"No thanks."

"I'm gonna go set up your room."

"Thanks Bree."

"No problem Bestie."

I give her a small smile and she speeds off. But that smile fades as soon as she leaves the living room. I start crying again and I can't stop. Then Chase walks in.

"Emily?"

"Hi." I say still crying

He doesn't say anything. He just sits next to me on the couch and gives me a hug. He probably knows why I'm crying.

"I'm so sorry."

"I just can't believe she's gone. Now I have no one."

"You have us Emily. We're not just best friends. We're your family."

"Thanks Chase."

"Anything for you shorty."

I give him a small laugh and then Bree comes speeding in.

"Your room is all done Em."

"Thanks guys. And if you don't mind, I think I'm gonna go to bed now."

"Sure. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Night shorty."

"Night boy wonder."

I go to my room and just sit on my bed. I still can't wrap my head around the fact that my mom is gone. The only good memory I have of her now is the one week in Florida. Why was this happening? Did I do something to deserve this? I went to bed crying thinking about my mom. When I woke up, I decided to get ready for school. I'm hoping school will keep my mind off my mom. I get dressed and make my way to the living room.

"Morning guys."

"Morning Emily. How are you?" Bree asks

"I'm okay."

"You're going to school today?" Leo asks

"Yeah. I want to keep myself busy."

"Well we're here for you Em." Bree says

"Thanks guys. Now let's go before we're late."

We walk to school and just the fact that I'm with my friends makes me feel better. If I didn't have them, I don't know what I would do. When we finally get to school I go straight to my locker. I get my books and head over to the guys.

"Ready for class Chase?"

"Yeah. See you guys at lunch."

"Bye."

We walk into class and take our seats. I spent the entire class period thinking about my mom. But I didn't cry. I don't want to cry everyday because I know that won't bring her back. The next flew classes went by pretty quick and I was happy it was finally time for lunch. Spending time with my friends makes me feel better. When it was finally time to go home, I was feeling a lot better. I'm still sad that my mom is gone, but the fact that I have my best friends by my side makes it so much easier.

**Time Skip**

So it's been a month since my mom died and everyday has gotten a bit easier. I try not to think about her death too much because I don't want to cry anymore. I want to try to move on and be happy. I know that she would want me to go on with my life. So that is exactly what I'm going to do.

"Let's do something. I'm bored." Bree says

"What do you want to do?" I ask

"Let's go to the amusement park." Leo suggests

"Awesome!" Adam exclaims

"I'm in. What about you boy wonder?"

"Let's go."

"Adam you're driving." Bree says

"Yes! I love driving!"

We head to the amusement which is about a half hour drive. Once we get there we go straight to the ticket booth. **(I'm going to be using the names of rides from Six Flags Great Adventure in NJ.)**

"What ride should we go on first?" Leo asks

"Nitro?" I suggest

"Sure." Bree says

We go on Nitro and let me tell you. It was awesome. We started walking towards El Toro but I felt like someone was following me again. This time Chase gave me a look that says he agrees with me. I pulled the guys over somewhere where no one could hear us talking.

"Someone is following us."

"How do you know?" Adam asks

"We can hear them breathing." Chase says

"This is getting really annoying. I just want to know who is following us."

"You don't have any idea on who it could be?" Bree asks

"No."

"Let's just try to ignore them. And if you still think someone is following us, then we'll talk to Davenport." Bree says

"It's just really gonna piss me off not knowing who it is?"

"Like I said. Try to ignore them."

"Okay, sorry."

Luckily we went the rest of the day without thinking that someone is following us. I don't know who is following us. I'm still new in Mission Creek and I don't know a lot of people.

**So as I was writing the story, I thought it would be fun to write about some of the episodes. I will modify them of course so they will make sense with the plot. And if any one has any ideas for the story, I will gladly take them.**


	7. Chapter 7

I keep on thinking about the person that could be following us and I'm baffled. And that's all I've been doing. Maybe Davenport can help us with this situation.

"Guys, I think we should talk to Davenport about us thinking someone is following us."

"But what could he do?" Leo asks

"I don't know. But it can't hurt to tell him."

"Emily's right. If we want to figure out who is following us then we need his help." Chase says

"He's in the lab right now and we still have twenty minutes before we have to go to school so let's go talk to him."

"Yes shorty."

"Just walk boy wonder."

We go down to the lab and see Davenport working on his computer.

"Mr. Davenport? Can we talk to you?" I ask

"Sure guys, what's up?"

"Well we think someone is following us." Chase says

"Following you? How do you know?"

"Well anytime we go out Chase and I hear breathing. And it's coming from a distance."

"I think it would be a good idea if you came home right after school."

"But the new frozen yogurt shop is opening tonight. Everyone at school is going to be there." Bree says

"I don't want you guys in any danger so come home right after school. And Leo, since I won't be there to watch them you will have to make sure they come straight home."

"Don't worry Big D, I got this. Just call me, The Enforcer."

"Sorry Leo, but that is a lame nickname. Right shorty?"

"Definitely boy wonder."

We leave the lab and go to school. We hangout before we head to class. Then Marcus walks over. This might be a little awkward.

"Hey guys!" Marcus says

"Hey Marcus, what's up?" Adam says

"I just wanted to know if you guys are coming to the grand opening of the frozen yogurt shop tonight?"

"Sorry they can't. Now goodbye." Leo says

"I love this little guy. So why can't you guys come tonight?"

"Because we have a ton of chores tonight." Bree says

"Oh, okay. What about you Emily? Want to join me tonight?"

"Uh, actually I live with these guys so I have chores too."

"You live with them?"

"Yeah. My mom died last month so I've been living with them."

"Sorry about your mom, I didn't know."

"It's okay. Well we better get to class."

**Time Skip**

We're back at the lab just hanging out while everyone at school is at the frozen yogurt shop. Davenport walks in and tells us to stay far away from his anniversary dinner with Tasha.

"I really wish we were at the frozen yogurt shop right now." Bree says

"Let's just go. Davenport wants us far away from his anniversary dinner with Tasha and the yogurt shop is far away."

"What about Leo?" I ask

"I don't think Marcus wants us to invite him. And he's right. Leo would go tell Davenport that we're leaving and then we would get busted." Chase says

"But Adam can't drive because if he does, Davenport will know we're leaving." Bree says

"Why don't we take his self driving car. It's down here and Davenport is upstairs. He'll never know we left." Adam says

"Damn Adam. When did you become so smart?" I ask

"I don't know."

"Let's go." Bree says

**Time Skip**

We're at the frozen yogurt shop hanging out with Marcus when all of a sudden Leo comes running over.

"What are you doing here Leo?" I ask

"You guys aren't supposed to be out. Let's go."

"No."

"You can't tell us what to do."

"Oh yes I can."

I'm just standing here listening to their argument when I finally have had enough.

"Guys stop! Leo, can't you just let us stay here for a little bit."

"What is Davenport going to say?"

"He won't have to know."

"Guys, I don't want you to get in trouble. Maybe you should go. But first get some frozen yogurt. I'll watch the car." Marcus says

"Oh no you won't. I'll watch the car." Leo says

"I'll stay with Leo. I don't really want any frozen yogurt." I tell them

They nod their heads and walk away to get some frozen yogurt. Leo and I get in the car.

"Uh, Leo? Why are we locked in here?"

"I don't know?"

The next thing I know the car is saying something about driving to the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. Then it starts driving off at like 125 mph.

"CALL CHASE! AND PUT HIM ON SPEAKER!" I yell

He pulls out his phone and dials his number.

"HELP!" We yell

"Where are you guys?" Bree asks

"We're trapped in the car and speeding towards the bottom of the Pacific Ocean!" I yell

"Leo, the left pedal is called a brake. Take your foot and step on it." Adam says

"Don't you think I tried that already!"

"Chase, you guys have to block the satellite signal so the car will stop." I tell him

"I'll use my force field to block it."

"Hurry! There's only thirty seconds left!" Leo yells

I'm counting down in my head when as I'm about to get to one, the car stops.

"Yes! You guys did it!" I exclaim

We take the car back to the frozen yogurt shop, pick up the guys, and then go back home. Adam, Bree, Chase, and I are in the lab talking about what happened tonight when we decide to go upstairs. But when we get upstairs, we see Marcus.

"Hey Marcus, what's up?" Chase asks

"I just came here to check on Leo and Emily."

"How sweet is this guy!" Adam exclaims

"Leo, are you okay?" I ask

"Leo you good?" Chase asks

"Uh, yeah. I'm good."

We talked for a few minutes and then Marcus left. Adam, Bree, and Chase went to their rooms while I stayed back so I could talk to Leo.

"Leo, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"When Marcus was here you looked really freaked."

"It's nothing."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. It was just what happened tonight that got me freaked."

"That makes two of us."

"Well I'm going to bed. Night Em."

"Night, Enforcer."

"See, it is a cool nickname."

"It's really not. I'm just trying to cheer you up."

"Thanks."

I went to my room and just laid in my bed thinking about what happened tonight. How does a car program itself to drive into the Pacific Ocean? Did someone sabotage the car? Davenport was right. We never should have left the house. Because I know who ever is following us, is the one who sabotaged the car. I went to bed with the thought of someone actually trying to kill us. When it was finally morning, I got dressed and went to the living room where everyone was waiting.

"Morning Em." Bree says

"Morning guys. Feeling better Leo?"

"Yup."

We leave the house and walk to school. But as we're walking, I start thinking about last night. While Adam, Bree, and Chase were arguing at the frozen yogurt shop, I saw Marcus near the car. Was he the one that programmed the car? It couldn't be, could it? I mean what does he have against us? I guess I was lost in my thoughts because Chase was trying to get my attention.

"Emily, hello."

"Sorry Chase."

"What were you thinking about?"

"It's nothing."

"You sure? Because you know you can tell me anything."

"I'm sure. And if it was important I would tell you but it's really nothing."

"Okay. Let's go to class shorty."

"Lead the way boy wonder."

I spent the rest of the day not thinking about last night. It was probably just a faulty navigation system. I mean a lot of Davenport's inventions that he builds don't always work out well. But I'm not going to let these thoughts ruin my life.


	8. Chapter 8

So today is really going to suck. I have to go back to my house and pack up everything. Since no one has been paying the bills, the bank claimed the bank and is selling it. Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo are coming with me to help pack everything. The second I walk through the door, it feels like I can't breathe.

"It's going to be okay Em. We're here for you." Bree tells me

"Let's just get this done as fast as possible."

"Why don't you go pack everything in your room while we pack all the other rooms." Chase says

"Thanks guys."

I go to my room and shut the door behind me. I start packing up all my clothes and my other belongings when I stumble upon a picture of me and my mom in Florida.

"Why did you have to leave me mom? Our life was finally starting to get back on track. I never got to tell you I how much I love you. And I never got to say goodbye."

At this point I'm full on sobbing. I sit on the floor and lean against the wall holding the picture close.

"Em?" Chase says

I don't say anything. I just keep crying. He sees me on the floor and sits next to me. I put my head on his shoulder and we just sit there. Once we're done packing we head home.

"I'm gonna go to bed guys. Thanks for helping me today."

"You don't want to eat dinner?" Bree asks

"I'm not hungry. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Night Em." Chase says

"Night."

I go to my room and lay on my bed. I drift off to sleep but wake up in middle of the night. I try to go back to sleep but I have too much on my mind. I decide to go for a walk outside so I can try to relax and not think about my mom. I'll be back before anyone notices anyway. I quietly leave the house and start walking down the street. But as I'm walking I hear breathing coming from the distance.

"Who's there? I've had enough of you following me and my friends."

I don't see anyone. But the next thing I know, I'm being thrown against a tree. I still don't see anyone, and I don't hear breathing anymore. I try getting up but I'm in a lot of pain. I hurt my ankle when I was thrown against the tree. I hold onto the tree and slowly get up. I slowly make my way back home and when I finally get inside, I see Chase in the kitchen.

"Emily? What happened?" He asks running over to me

"I was taking a walk outside when I was thrown against a tree."

"Did you see anyone?"

"No. But my ankle really hurts."

"Let me look at it."

I take off my sneaker and sock and show him my ankle.

"I think you sprained your ankle."

"That's just great."

"Just stay off your ankle for a few days. I'm pretty sure Davenport has a pair of crutches in the lab. I'll get them for you in the morning."

"Thank you Doctor Chase."

"No problem shorty. Do you need help getting to your room?"

"No, I'm good."

"Well you better get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Chase."

"Night Em."

I limp back to my room and lay down on my bed. I'm able to fall asleep and when I wake up, I see a pair of crutches leaning against my closet door. I get dressed and go to the living room.

"Oh My God! Emily what happened?" Bree asks

"I went for a walk last night and I heard breathing coming from the distance again. The next thing I know, I was being thrown against a tree, spraining my ankle."

"Are you okay?" Leo asks

"I'm fine."

"Did you see who did it?" Adam asks

"Nope."

"This is getting pretty serious guys. We have to find out who is doing this." Chase says

"We'll figure out something when we come back from school. Davenport wants us to train anyway." Bree says

When we get to school, I head straight to my locker. Normally I would see Marcus but this time I didn't see him. And I was actually relieved. After that night Leo and I got trapped in the car, I kept thinking if he was the one that did it. When we finally got back home, we went straight to the lab to train and talk to Davenport.

"Shouldn't Davenport be here? He's never late when we have to train." Bree says

"Let's ask Eddy." Chase says

We walk over to Eddy's screen but someone else appears.

"Marcus!?" We all yell

"I was just checking on my four bionic friends."

"He knows we're bionic?" I ask

"I heard you were looking for your daddy. Well here is."

He moves over and we see Davenport trapped in some sort of cage.

"If you ever want to see him again, I suggest you come get him."

And with that the screen goes black.

"I told you guys Marcus was evil." Leo tells us

"We're sorry we didn't believe you. But right now we have to go rescue Davenport." Chase says

"And Emily, you're staying here." Bree says

"You're kidding me right. I don't care about my ankle. I'll be fine."

"Before you guys go, there is something you should know."

"What is it?" Adam asks

"Marcus is also...bionic."

WHAT!?" We all yell

"And he has all of your abilities combined."

"That's why I didn't see anyone throw me against the tree. Marcus can turn invisible and it was him that has been following us the entire time."

"Let's go suit up." Chase says

The guys get in their capsules and change into their mission suits and then I get into Bree's and change into mine.

"We have new mission suits?" I ask

"Yeah. Davenport wanted to surprise you guys. These are way more protected then the old ones."

"Alright guys, you ready to do this." Chase says

"Absolutely."

"Then lets go get our dad back!"

Bree and I super speed Adam and Chase to Marcus's house. Leo told us when he was there that there was an underground lair.

"There has to be a way to get in." I say

"Guys, I got this." Adam says

He walks over to the side of the house and says open sesame.

"Adam, do you really think that is going to work?' Chase asks

Then an opening appears.

"Congrats Adam. Your hidden ability is talking to vinyl siding." Bree says

"Well well well. Look who came to save their dad."

"Where's Mr. Davenport Marcus?" I ask

"You'll find out eventually."

"How could you do this us Marcus? We thought you were our friend." Chase says

"You fell for that one. Hook line and sinker."

Bree super speeds over to Marcus trying to push him into the entrance but he uses his super speed to avoid her. Then Adam uses his heat vision but Marcus uses his which is more powerful so it throws Adam to the ground. Then Chase gets into a fighting position and starts levitating over Marcus, then kicking him knocking him to the ground.

"I didn't know you could do that." I say

"It's a new ability I discovered. I was in the shower one day and there it was."

"Guys come on, let's go." Bree says

We run into the house and run down the long hallway until we reach a room where we see Davenport in the cyber cage.

"Mr. Davenport!" Bree yells

"Oh goody, everyone's here. Party time!" Some guy says

"I've secured the perimeter. They're ours now." Marcus says

"Mr. Davenport. Who is this guy?" Chase asks

"Donny, you never told them about me. Adam, Bree, Chase...I'm your father."

"What!?" I yell

"Hello Emily."

"How do you know my name?"

"Let's just say I knew your dad. The names Douglas."

He picks up a remote, presses a button, and we all get transported into the cyber cage with Davenport.

"Why can't I use my bionics?" I ask

"Because I designed these lasers to block the signal from your bionic chips."

Marcus and Douglas walk out of the room leaving us alone in the cage.

"Mr. Davenport. Why did that guy say he was our father?" Chase asks

"Because technically he is your father. And my brother."

"How is that possible?"

"Years ago when Douglas and I started Davenport Industries, we developed bionics so robots could do the jobs that were too dangerous for humans. But Douglas went behind my back and implanted them into genetically engineered humans."

"Wow. So everything we've ever known about ourselves, about you, has all been one big lie." Chase says

"I did all this so I could protect you. Douglas wanted to make you into cyber soldiers of mass destruction. That's why I built the lab and hid you there."

"If you and your brother developed bionics, how did my dad make me bionic?" I ask

"Douglas must have met with your father and developed another bionic chip."

As we're talking, Douglas and Marcus walk back in.

"Look at my loving family." Douglas says

"We're not your family, let us out of here." Bree says

"Can't do that princess. You see when I gave you bionics I also installed my Triton app. Once I press this button, you'll do whatever I want."

"You can't force us to be your cyber soldiers." Chase says

"Yes I can, boy wonder."

Did he really just call Chase boy wonder. That's my nickname for him. Back to the important stuff. Douglas presses the button but nothing happens.

"HA! I went into their chips and put a block on your stupid app a long time ago."

"Nice try Donny but I've always been a better programmer then you. Ha, there! Only eight minutes until my cipher key decrypts your stupid block and activates their Triton app."

Once he explains to us what he just did, he walks out.

"We have to get out of here before the eight minutes are up." I say

"Does anybody have a mirror. We can use it to deflect the laser and aim it at the device so we can escape." Davenport says

"If any of us had a mirror, it would be you." Bree says

"Well I can't think on an empty stomach." Adam says

He pulls out a granola bar from his weapon holster.

"Why don't we use the wrapper as a deflective surface." I suggest

"It would work but we need something hard to put it on. The wrapper alone won't hold the intensity of the laser."

"How about Adam's head." Chase says

"Really Chase." I say

"Sorry Em."

"What about your belt buckle?" Bree asks

"Yes."

He takes off his belt buckle and Bree puts the wrapper on it.

"There, now we have a mirror."

"Step aside Bree. Let the big boys take care of this." Chase says

"Chase!"

"Sorry sorry."

He tries to figure out the perfect angle to deflect the laser but can't do it. Then Adam tries but since it's Adam, Bree takes it. She actually does it and the cyber cage disappears.

"Our bionics are back!" Chase says

"Come on, let's get out of here." I say

"Not so fast." Douglas says

"You're not getting these kids Douglas." Davenport says

"Wrong again Donny. The Triton app is ready. One press of the button-"

He's cut off with Davenport kicking the remote out of Douglas's hand.

"Guys run!"

"We're not leaving without you!" Bree yells

"Just go!"

"Marcus stop them!"

Marcus super speeds towards us blocking the exit.

"Out of our way Marcus!" Chase yells

"You can't stop me. I'm more powerful than all of you. And since I took out Leo, taking you four down will be much more satisfying."

"Oh please I haven't seen him at the gym once." Adam says

The next thing I know, Adam is thrown onto the ground, and Chase is thrown on the bridge and is holding on the railings so he doesn't fall. Then Marcus super speeds towards him and presses some buttons which opens the floor revealing a spinning contraption.

"Hold on Chase!" I yell

Bree tells Adam to go over to the computer to try and close the floor. Then we both super speed towards Marcus. Bree fights him off while I try to help Chase. Bree is kicked to the floor and Marcus starts fighting me.

"I really have had enough of you Marcus."

"Just when I thought you liked me."

"I wouldn't like you if we were the only two people on Earth."

I start kicking and punching but Marcus keeps blocking my attacks. Chase started falling towards the ground but luckily Adam got the floor to close. Then Marcus threw me off the bridge.

"EMILY! Are you okay?" Chase asks

"I think so."

He helps me up and then Adam and Bree join us in a fighting stance.

"You can't take down all four of us." I say

"Lets just see about that."

He starts generating a plasma bolt and it hits all of us forcing us to the ground. When we finally get up, Douglas is about to press the button on the remote but something comes crashing down from the ceiling. I realize it's Leo in the exoskeleton. Davenport jumps down on the remote breaking it.

"Guys, Leo's alive!" I say

"Not for long."

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Adam yells

But his voice is deeper and there is blue energy around him.

"What's going on?" I ask

"I think he discovered his new ability." Bree says

"I think we should get behind him." Chase says

We get behind Adam as he releases the blue energy forcing Marcus, Douglas, and Davenport to the ground.

"Guys, the ceiling is coming down. We have to get out of here." I say

We start running but Marcus grabs me by the throat holding me back.

"You guys are not going anywhere! Not unless you want to see her dead."

"Let her go!" Chase yells

"Not gonna do that."

Pieces of the ceiling come falling down and while Marcus is distracted with that, I elbow him in the stomach and run towards the guys. Marcus is then crushed by the ceiling. We're finally back at the lab and I can't help but think how I almost died tonight.

"Are you okay Em?" Chase asks

"I'm fine. Just thinking about what happened tonight."

"It was a crazy night. And I'm so sorry you were involved in this."

"Chase it's not your fault. I wanted to help you guys rescue Davenport. And if something happened to you guys, then I would really have no one in my life."

"I just can't believe Davenport isn't really our dad."

"Even though Douglas created you, Davenport made you guys who you are today. He is your father."

"Thanks shorty."

"No problem boy wonder."

We talked for a little before the guys decided to go to sleep. I went to my room and just laid there. I couldn't help but think this wasn't over. I mean Douglas escaped and he's still out there. But I don't want to worry right now. I just want to sleep and forget about tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

So I haven't been able to sleep for a few days and its really getting to me. I keep having nightmares about how I almost was crushed by the ceiling. I haven't told the guys because I don't want to seem like a wimp around them. I act like I'm fine around them but on the inside, I'm a mess. We're at lunch right now and I'm drifting off to sleep.

_Once Marcus grabbed my throat, I knew I was going to die. How could this be the end. Pieces of the ceiling start falling and I start screaming._

"Emily!" Bree yells

"What?" I ask trying to get my breathing back to normal

"You were screaming. What's going on?" She asks me

"Nothing."

"Em, you're lying. Tell us what's going on." Chase says

"Fine. I've been having nightmares about the whole thing with Marcus and how I was almost crushed by the ceiling."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Bree asks

"Because I didn't want you guys thinking I'm a wimp."

"We don't think you're wimp." Chase says

"You don't?"

"Of course not. You're one of the strongest people we know." Bree says

"Thanks guys."

"I think you should go home. You look exhausted." Leo says

"I don't want to get in trouble with Perry."

"Just turn invisible and go home. We'll cover for you." Chase says

"Thanks. I'll see you guys at home."

I go under the table and turn invisible. Once I'm out of the school I turn visible again. As I'm walking home, I bump into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry." I tell her

"It's okay."

"Are you okay? You look like you've been crying."

"My brother died a few days ago."

"I'm so sorry."

"Maybe you know him. He went to Mission Creek High school."

"What was his name?"

"Marcus."

"Marcus was your brother?"

"Yeah why?"

"Uh, no reason. Look?" I pause because I don't know her name

"Nikki."

"I have to go. Again I'm sorry for your loss."

"Wait, what's your name?"

I hesitate because I don't know if I should tell her, but I do.

"Emily."

I run away from her without using my super speed of course. Once I get in the house I go straight to my room. I didn't know Marcus had a sister. And besides, he wasn't really a person anyway. He was an android. Unless she didn't know that. But how could a sister not know that her own brother wasn't human. I'll tell the guys when they get home from school, but for right now, I'm going to sleep. I fell asleep pretty quickly and this time, no nightmares. When I woke up, I saw that it was six o'clock. I get out of my room and go to the lab because I figure everyone's down there.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Em. Feeling better?" Bree asks

"Yeah. But I need to tell you guys something."

"What is it?" Adam asks

"When I left school I bumped into someone and I saw her crying so I asked her what was wrong. She told me her brother died a few days ago and then she told me he went to Mission Creek High. So I asked her what his name was and she said it was Marcus."

"Wait! Marcus had a sister?" Chase asks

"Apparently."

"What's her name?" Bree asks

"Nikki."

"That's insane. A new girl just enrolled in school today and said her name was Nikki." Adam says

"Do you think it's possible that she didn't know about Marcus being an android?"

"She did say she lived with her mom her entire life. But they moved here a few days ago. So maybe it is possible." Bree says

"What else did she say?"

"Nothing really. Just that she was here for a family matter."

"So if she doesn't know about Marcus, then she doesn't know about our bionics." Chase says

"So do you think we could trust her?" Bree asks

"I don't know. I think we should talk to her more before we can fully trust her." Chase says

"Chase is right." I say

"Aren't I always?"

"Only in your dreams boy wonder."

"Very funny shorty."

"Can we get something to eat? I'm starving." Adam says

"Sure Adam." Leo says

We head upstairs and Chase and I thought it would be funny to race to the couch. But stupid me, I trip over my own feet and fall to the ground.

"You okay Em?" He asks laughing

"You think this is funny?"

"A little."

"Then you just wait."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out when the time is right."

We order the pizza and watch T.V until it arrives. And when it does arrive, I decide to put my little plan into action. I go to the bathroom, turn invisible, go back to the living room, and then while Chase wasn't looking, I smashed a piece of pizza in his face.

"Oh you are so dead Emily."

"Am I now?"

"Yeah, you are."

He gets up from the couch and chases me around the living room. I run to my room and lock the door behind me. But of course he uses his molecular kinesis to unlock the door.

"Damn you and your molecular kinesis."

He pins me against my door and we look into each others eyes. He starts leaning in and then I do the same. When our lips finally meet, I could have sworn fireworks went off.

"Let's get back to the living room." I tell him

"Sure."

We walk back to the living room holding hands but nobody seemed to notice.

"Bree, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

We go to my room and I shut the door behind us.

"Chase and I kissed."

"WHAT!?"

"Calm down Bree."

"I'm sorry but when you tell me something like that I tend to freak out."

"I just can't believe we kissed."

"Was it awkward?"

"No, it was amazing."

"So are you guys like dating now?"

"I think so."

"I knew you two would get together sooner or later."

"I know Bree. You were right."

"I am happy for you though."

"Thanks. Now let's get back to the guys."

We get back to the guys and I sit next to Chase. We smile at each other and continue watching T.V. I went to bed with the biggest smile on my face. The fact that my best friend kissed me makes me so happy. When it was morning, I got dressed as fast as possible and went to the living room. The guys were already there waiting for me.

"Morning guys."

"Morning Em." Chase says

"Ready to go?" Bree asks

"Yeah. Let's go."

When we get to school I go straight to my locker and then Chase come's over.

"Chase?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we dating after what happened last night?"

"Do you want to date?"

"I really do. I mean you're my best friend and who isn't a better match than a best friend, but what if something happens and we break up?"

"What if we don't break up? Em, you're my best friend and I really care about you."

"I care about you too."

"So lets give us a try."

"Okay. Let's give us a try."

He pulls me in for a kiss and I gladly kiss back.

"Ready for class?

"Yes I am."

We intertwine our hands and go to class. Our next few classes fly by because we spent each class talking to each other and then it was time for lunch.

"So does anyone have any classes with Nikki?" I ask

"I have Gym with her." Bree says

"I have English with her." Leo says

"And I have History with her." Adam says

"It looks like she has our lunch period." Chase says

"Should we invite her to sit with us?" Leo asks

"Well if we want to get to know her so we know if we can trust her than I think we should." Chase says

"Hey Nikki!" I yell

"Hi Emily."

"Do you want to sit with us?" I ask

"Sure, that would be great." She says and sits next to Leo

"So Nikki. Where did you live before you came to Mission Creek?" Leo asks

"I lived in Philadelphia with my mom."

"We heard about your brother and we're really sorry." Bree says obviously not really meaning it

"Thanks. I don't really know what happened. My dad said he died in some freak accident."

"He didn't tell you what the accident was?" Chase asks

"No. My dad isn't one to get into a lot of detail."

We spent the rest of the lunch period talking to Nikki to try and get to know her better and I have to say that I don't think she is the enemy. But she doesn't have my full trust yet. When we got home, we crashed on the couch and just watched T.V. Chase pulled me closer so I was practically on his lap. I didn't mind because I really liked it.

"Did you two finally get together?" Bree asks excited

"Yes." I say

"It's about time." She says

I just laugh at her remark and we continue watching T.V. I'm so happy that it is finally the weekend because that means I get to spend it with Chase. And Adam, Bree, and Leo of course.


	10. Chapter 10

Since it's Saturday, Davenport is making us train for a few hours which I'm totally fine with because after, we can do whatever we want. Once we were done training, we changed into regular clothes and went upstairs.

"So what do you guys want to do?" I ask

"We could go to the mall." Bree suggests

"Fine by me."

"Adam you're driving." Chase says

"Okay. Let's go."

We get into the car, me sitting next to Chase of course and head to the mall. Once we get there, Bree and I go straight to our favorite clothing stores. After about an hour, we figure the guys have suffered enough.

"Alright guys, you pick which store we go to next." I say

"Let's go to the video game store." Adam says

"Let's go." Leo says

We walk towards the store and while they go in, Chase and I wait outside.

"You don't want to go in with them?" I ask

"Nope. I'd rather be out here with my girlfriend."

"Aren't you sweet."

He gives me a quick kiss and we just wait for the guys. After about fifteen minutes they walk out empty handed.

"You spend fifteen minutes in there and you buy nothing." I say

"Sorry but they didn't have any good games." Leo says

We spend a few more hours at the mall before we decide to head home. Once we get there, Bree drags me to her room to talk.

"So I was thinking we should invite some of the popular girls from school for a sleepover."

"You really want the popular girls in our house?"

"It won't be that bad."

"Fine but if they get on my nerves, I'm out."

"Yay! I'll go text them now."

"When do you want to have the sleepover?"

"I was thinking tonight."

"Okay while you text them, I'll be in the living room."

I go to the living room and sit on the couch next to Chase.

"What did Bree want to talk to you about?" Chase asks

"She wants to have a sleepover with the popular girls in school."

"Why?" Leo asks

"Don't ask me but I agreed to it."

"You might have fun at the sleepover." Chase says

"I highly doubt that but I'll try."

Then Bree comes running in all happy and jumpy.

"I'm guessing they're coming tonight." I say

"Yes! This is going to be awesome!"

"When are they coming?"

"In about two hours so we have to get everything ready. And that means you guys can't be here when they get here."

"Come on Bree. Let them stay."

"No. They're boys and this is a girl sleepover."

"Sorry Chase, I tried."

"It's okay."

He gives me a quick kiss and then the guys leave. Bree and I get everything set up and then we wait for the girls.

"Yay they're here." Bree says

I go to open the door and then Stephanie, leader of the popular's walks in.

"Sick house! Totally huge! Insane view! And it looks down at all the renters. Alright girls, you can come in."

Then a few girls come in and I recognize them as Katelyn, Maria, Aubrey, and Jade.

"Pillow fight!" Bree yells and smacks Stephanie with the pillow

"Did you just hit me with that pillow?"

"Yeah and you totally just ate that couch."

"If you're going to get weird then we're going to have to pull the drapes."

"Well if we're not going to have a pillow fight then what are we going to do?"

"Duh! We're going to take pictures of ourselves having fun and send them to the girls we didn't invite."

"Why don't we watch a movie?" I suggest

"Fine. But I choose the movie."

Stephanie goes over to our collections of movies and picks one. I don't even pay attention because I hear breathing coming from behind the couch. I get up and see Adam and Chase.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Uh, nothing." Adam says

"Chase?"

"We were going to put ants in everyone's sleeping bags."

"You can put the ants in Stephanie's sleeping bag and that's it."

"Awesome!"

I sit back on the couch and the movie starts. But then we see Eddy on the screen but he doesn't look normal. He's a skull on fire.

"Uh, Bree. What's wrong with Eddy?" I ask

"I don't know."

"I'm gonna go downstairs and see what's up."

She nods her head and I grab Adam and Chase and go down to the lab.

"What's going on?" I ask

"Long story short Eddy has a virus and you guys need to fix him." Leo explains

Chase and I run over to the computer while Adam tries to get Davenport out of Chase's capsule which is filling up with pellets.

"I don't know how to get rid of it!" Chase yells

"Me either."

"But I know how to get rid of you! I'll use Davenport's secret security laser system."

"You have to stop inventing things man!" Leo yells

"Adam, Chase, Emily, you're bionic the lasers will only stun you."

"What about me?"

"Oh they'll cut you in half."

"How are we going to beat this thing? It's a computer." Chase says

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but you guys play a lot of video games. Just use tactics that you use in your games to beat Eddy. I'll try to get Davenport out of the capsule." I tell them

"Great idea Em. But if it's shooting lasers at us how are we going to fight back?"

"I have lasers in my eyes." Adam says

"And I have a laser deflector."

"Alright guys we got this. I'll be the decoy. GO!"

As I'm trying to get Davenport out of the capsule, I see Adam and Chase on the floor. I guess they got hit. The next thing I know, I'm on the floor not able to move.

"You can do this Leo!" I yell

He starts running and screaming deflecting the lasers and one of the lasers he deflects hits the USB port shutting Eddy off. Davenport gets out of the capsule and stuns our chips letting us move freely. Chase run towards me wrapping me in a hug.

"Never do that again Leo." I say

"Hey! It's not my fault!"

"Yes it is!" Davenport yells

"Well I better get back to the sleepover."

"I'll go with you." Chase says

We go upstairs holding hands and we see all the girls leaving.

"Bree? Why did they leave?" I ask

"The whole Eddy thing freaked them out."

"Can I just say I'm happy they're gone."

"Don't worry. Me too."

"How about we just watch a movie."

"Sure. Chase, go get Adam and Leo."

"Bossy."

"Please."

"Fine."

He goes down to the lab and gets Adam and Leo. Bree puts in Percy Jackson and I cuddle up next to Chase. He covers us with a blanket and we watch the movie. I fall asleep halfway through the movie and by the time I wake up, it's the morning and I'm in my room. Since it's Sunday, I'm guessing everyone is in the living room.

"Morning guys."

"Morning Em." Bree says

"Thank you for bringing me to my room last night." I tell Chase

"No problem. You looked so peaceful while you were sleeping that I didn't want to wake you up."

"That's so sweet I might just hurl." Leo says

"Shut up Leo." I tell him

"Yeah leave them alone." Bree says

"Thank you Bree." I tell her

We spent all day just hanging out in the living room and the lab. Then came Monday, the worst day of the week. We were at school hanging out in the hall when Principal Perry started saying something about a talent show.

"So Em, are you going to sign up for the talent show?" Bree asks

"I don't think so. Besides, I don't do anything."

"Well I'm signing up." Leo says

"What are you going to do?" I ask

"Magic!"

All of a sudden Chase comes running over holding a yearbook and he doesn't look too happy.

"What's up with you?" Bree asks

"I'm a missed name question mark in the yearbook. I'm completely invisible in this school."

"No you're not. Besides if you were, I couldn't do this." Adam says and punches Chase in the arm

"And I couldn't do this." I say and give him a kiss

"Okay that makes me feel a little better."

"And if you want to do something to show people you're not invisible, sign up for the talent show." Leo suggests

"That's a great idea!"

"So what are you going to do?" I ask

"I have no idea. All of my talents are bionic and I can't reveal them at school."

"Well I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Thanks. Now let's go to class."

**Time Skip**

Leo and Chase are about to audition for the talent show and I can't wait to see them. Up first is Leo. He does a pretty cool magic trick and Perry let's him in. Next is Chase.

"What's your talent besides having my middle school haircut?" Perry asks

"I am the smartest man to ever live. Break out your online dictionaries. I can spell anyone word."

Everyone starts booing and throwing paper balls at him. This school has a lot of immature people. But then all the balls are floating in mid-air. Chase is using his molecular kinesis.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Perry exclaims

The next thing I know, Perry kicks Leo out of the talent show and let's Chase in instead.

"Nice going Chase. For your next trick you can take this knife out of my back!" Leo yells and walks away

"Chase, you really shouldn't have done that."

"Come on Em. I was being booed."

"I understand that but Leo is really upset now."

"He'll get over it. It's Leo."

"I hope you're right."

We go home and relax a little before we go back to school for the talent show. I'm in the audience watching all these performers that may or may not suck. Then Chase comes out and he tries to move the chair with his molecular kinesis but it's not working. Then something happens that scares me a little.

"YOU WANNA SEE ME MOVE THAT CHAIR WITH MY HEAD!"

He breaks the chair with his head and I know this is not Chase. It's Spike. I've never had an encounter with Spike before so I'm a bit scared. I see Leo standing by the door eyes widened. I quickly run over to him trying to avoid Spike.

"Leo, what did you do?"

"I may have disabled his molecular kinesis."

"What!? Why would you do that?"

"Because he got me kicked out of the talent show."

"Well we have to stop Spike. Come on!"

We run over to Spike trying to get Chase back.

"Hi uh, Spike? I was wondering if you could chill out and let weak little Chase back out?"

"I DON'T WANNA CHILL OUT! I WANNA RIP OUT SOMEONE'S SPINE, AND USE IT AS A POGO STICK!"

"Spike, let Chase out now!" I say

"And who are you pretty lady."

"Chase's girlfriend. Now let him out."

"Chase could never get a girl like you!"

"Well he did."

Something in his eye clicks and Chase comes back.

"Leo, what just happened?"

"I might have disabled your molecular kinesis but it's only because you cheated first, so there were even."

"Leo! You made me nervous and triggered my Commando App. You turned me into Spike."

"Well now your back to good, nerdy Chase."

"Shut it Leo." I tell him

Then something in Chase's eye clicks again and Spike is back.

"This is why I tell you to shut it Leo."

Spike runs out of the gym and into the hall.

"Spike!" I yell

"What do you want!?"

"I want you to let Chase back out."

"Not going to happen!"

I see Nikki walk over to me with a worried look on her face.

"What's going on with Chase?"

"Uh, nothing. He's fine. He's just in one of those moods."

Spike walks towards us and does something I never would have expected him to do. He kisses Nikki. I know it wasn't Chase but I can't help but feel hurt. I run away from him and go to girls bathroom crying.

"Em, it's Bree. Come out of the stall."

I open the stall door and get out.

"I saw what happened and he didn't mean it. It was Spike, not Chase."

"I know, but seeing him kiss Nikki was like a kick to stomach."

"Trust me, he would never want to hurt you. Spike on the other hand doesn't care who he hurts."

"I think I'm gonna go home. I really can't look at him right now."

Before she has the chance to answer I turn invisible and super speed out of school and go home. I run to my room and cry until I can't cry anymore.

**Back at School**

Spike and Principal Perry got into a little fight which Spike lost in the end. But him losing the fight made Chase come back.

"Chase!" Bree yells

"What?"

"You better go home and apologize to Emily."

"Why what happened?"

"You kissed Nikki right in front of her. She's really upset."

"Does she know it was Spike that kissed her and not me."

"Yes but it still hurt her."

"Sometimes I really hate Spike."

"I think we all do. Now go."

**Back at ****Home**

I was still in my room thinking about what happened when I heard knocking on my door.

"Emily it's Chase. Can I please come in?"

"Sure."

"I'm sorry that Spike kissed Nikki but I had nothing to do with it. When he's in control I don't know what I'm doing. Please forgive me."

"You're just lucky I know about Spike."

I give him a kiss and he pulls me in for a hug.

"I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know."

"But I am going to kill Leo for disabling my molecular kinesis."

"That makes two of us."

He pulls me in for another kiss and we just smile at each other.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the day after the talent show and we were at lunch and Nikki wasn't sitting with us. She was probably a bit confused as to why Chase kissed her. Well it was technically Spike but she doesn't know that.

"What are you going to tell Nikki about Spike kissing her?" I ask Chase

"I have no idea. I can't tell her it was Spike without revealing our bionics. And I don't trust her enough to tell her the truth."

"Just tell her you were dared to kiss her." Adam says

"Besides, I don't think she knows you and Emily are dating." Bree says

"That could actually work." I say

The rest of the school day went by pretty fast and before we knew it, we were home. We were all in the living room when someone rang the doorbell. Chase went to open the door and it was Nikki.

"Oh, hi Nikki." Chase says

"Hi Chase."

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to know why you kissed me at the talent show yesterday?"

"Don't be mad but I was kind of dared to."

"You were dared to kiss me?"

"Yeah."

"By who?"

"Uh, Leo."

"Why did he dare you to kiss me?"

"Because I took his spot in the talent show so he thought it would be funny for me to kiss you. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. I was just in shock when it happened."

"You're not the only one."

"Well I better get going. Bye."

"Bye."

"Well that was easy." I say

"At least she wasn't mad." Bree says

"Yeah, that would have been bad." I say

We spent a few hours hanging out in the living room then decided to go to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a hard day for me. It's my mom's birthday. I went to bed with her in mind and woke up with her in mind. I got dressed and went to the living room to meet up with the guys but I'm not going to school. I want to go to the cemetery and visit her. I just don't want to tell them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Em. You ready for school?" Chase asks

"Uh, I'm not going today."

"Why not?" Bree asks

"I have something I need to do today. It's really important. Just please don't ask me what it is."

Chase grabs my hand and pulls me over to the kitchen.

"Is everything okay?"

"Chase I'm fine. I just have something I need to do. You don't need to worry."

"I'm your boyfriend. It's my job to worry."

"And as your girlfriend, I'm telling you everything is fine. Now go to school before you're late."

"Fine, but text me if you need anything."

"I will."

He gives me a kiss and heads out the door with the guys. I wait until I know they're definitely at school. I super speed over to the cemetery and find my mom's grave.

"Hi mom. Happy Birthday. Even though in your position I don't think it's a very happy one. A lot has happened since you left. Some good and some bad. Do you remember how I told you I had a little crush on Chase? Well we started dating. I wish you could have met him and all my other friends because I know you would have liked them. Well I better get going. I love you mom."

Instead of super speeding home I take my time. I feel my phone buzz and I see a text from Chase.

_I miss you- Chase_

_I miss you too-Emily_

_Do you think you can tell me what you had to do today?-Chase_

_I'll tell you when you get home-Emily_

_Okay. I have to go-Chase_

_Alright. Bye-Emily_

_Bye-Chase_

It took me about half an hour to get home since I was walking at a normal pace and when I got there I just went straight to my room. I just laid in bed until the guys came back from school.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Em." Bree says

"We missed you at school." Adam says

"I missed you guys too. I just had to take care of something."

"Em you wanna go down to the lab?" Chase asks

"Sure."

He grabs my hand and we go down to the lab. Davenport was at a business meeting all day so the lab was empty.

"You want to tell me now why you missed school?"

"I went to visit my mom's grave. Today's her birthday."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know."

"Well are you okay after visiting your mom's grave?"

"Yeah. It was hard but I managed. And sorry I didn't tell you what I was doing this morning."

"Don't worry about it. I understand now."

"Let's head back upstairs boy wonder."

"Yes shorty."

We went upstairs and sat on the couch. The week went by pretty fast and before I knew it, it was Saturday. Bree and I decided to have a girls day so we're at the mall right now. Then we heard our names being called.

"Emily, Bree!"

"Hi Nikki." I say

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Just having a girl's day. What's up with you?" Bree asks

"Nothing really. Just working."

"You work here?" I ask

"Yeah, I just started."

"Oh, so we'll let you get back to work." Bree says

"Before you go I had a quick question."

"Sure."

"Was that kiss really a dare?"

"Uh, why?" I ask

"I don't know. I kinda like Chase. Do you think he would go out with me?"

"Uh Nikki, Chase is dating Emily."

"Really? I'm sorry Emily, I didn't know."

"It's okay. We kinda just started dating anyway."

"Well I better get back to work."

"Okay."

She gives us both a hug and walks away.

"Well that was awkward." Bree says

"Tell me about it."

"She seems nice and all but I still don't trust her."

"Me either. She seems to perky."

"So you're not worried about her liking Chase?'

"Definitely not."

"Well if she tries anything, I'm kicking her ass."

"Thanks Bestie."

"You're welcome Bestie."

"You ready to go home?"

"Yeah. And Chase probably wants to see you."

"Well I want to see him. So let's go."

We walk out of the mall and when we know no one is looking, we super speed home.

"Hey guys." Bree says

"Hey. How was the mall?" Leo asks

"Good." I say

"So what did you guys do while we were gone?" I ask

"Mostly played video games." Adam says

I plop on the couch and sit next to Chase. He gives me a quick kiss and I just put my head on his shoulder.

"So we saw Nikki at the mall." I tell him

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was a bit awkward."

"Why?"

"She wanted to know if you would go out with her. Apparently she likes you."

"I wouldn't go out with her even if we weren't dating. We still don't know if she's one of the good guys or one of the bad guys."

"I mean she seems nice and well, normal, but since she's related to Marcus and Douglas, I just don't know."

"Let's just hope she isn't like them."

We spent the rest of the day in the living room just hanging out. I went to bed and fell asleep pretty quickly but I woke up in middle of the night. I got up so I could go to the bathroom but when I looked out my window, my heart stopped.

"AHHHHH!"

I fall to the floor and curl up in a ball while I'm basically hyperventilating.

"EMILY!" Chase yells running into my room

"Douglas...outside."

That's all I could get out because I was so scared.

"I don't see anyone."

"He was there."

He helps me up and wraps me in a hug trying to calm me down.

"Just breathe Em. He's not out there anymore."

"Why was he out there to begin with?"

"I don't know."

"Sorry if I scared you with the screaming."

"It's okay. I had a mini heart attack but I'm okay."

"Funny."

"Will you be able to go back to sleep?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well if you need anything let me know."

"Thanks Chase."

"No problem. Night Em.

"Night."

He gives me a kiss and then goes back to his room. I just want to know why the hell Douglas was standing outside my window?


	12. Chapter 12

I was actually able to go to sleep last night after I saw Douglas outside my window. Not gonna lie, I wanted to run out of my room and never look back but I think that would be a bit much. I spent all of Sunday in my room just relaxing and I didn't even come out of my room.

"So what happened Saturday night?" Bree asks

"Yeah, we heard screaming." Adam asks

"Oh, uh Douglas was standing outside my window."

"What?" They both say

"Yeah, it was in middle of the night and I just saw him standing outside."

"And she gave me a heart attack with her screams" Chase says

"Sorry but I was scared."

"Shouldn't you tell Davenport that you saw him." Leo says

"I don't know. We didn't even tell him about Nikki. I mean she is related to him."

"Let's tell him after school. We have to go now or we'll be late." Chase says

"Whatever you say boy wonder."

"Just walk shorty."

I grab his hand and we walk to school. I go to my locker to grab my books and then Nikki comes over. Just great.

"Hi Nikki."

"Hi Emily. I just wanted to say sorry again. I really didn't know you and Chase were dating."

"It's okay. You don't have to say sorry."

"Well I better get to class. Bye."

"Bye."

She leaves and then Chase walks over.

"What did Nikki want?"

"Nothing important. Ready for class?"

"Yup."

We walk to class holding hands and take our seats. When lunch came around, Nikki wasn't sitting with us. And I was kind of relieved.

"So what do you think Douglas is planning?" Bree asks

"No clue. But he probably still wants to take over our bionics." Chase says

"I just want to know if Nikki is planning something with Douglas. Because I don't want to trust her and then she ends up pulling a Marcus." I tell them

"Well what do you think Leo? I mean you knew Marcus was evil before any of us did." Bree says

"I know you might hate me for saying this but I think we can trust her."

"Really?" I ask

"Yeah. I mean with Marcus I knew something was up from the minute I met him. But with Nikki, she seems different."

"So you're saying she's not evil?" Chase asks

"Yeah."

"I say we just keep an eye on her just in case." Bree says

"Agreed." I say

The rest of the day went by pretty quick and when we got home, we went straight to the lab. Davenport was already in the lab, so we thought now was a good a time as any to tell him about Nikki.

"Mr. Davenport, can we talk to you?" Bree asks

"Sure guys, what's up?"

"So there is a new girl in school and it turns out she is related to Marcus." Chase explains

"Related to Marcus? How is she related?"

"She's his sister." I say

"How do you know?"

"Because last week when I went home early, I bumped into her. She was crying so I asked her what was wrong and she told me her brother died. I asked her what his name was because she said he went to Mission Creek High and she said his name was Marcus."

"Do you think she knows about your bionics?"

"I don't think so. She doesn't even know how Marcus died. We're thinking she doesn't know anything." Chase says

"Try to stay away from her as much as possible. And don't use your bionics around her."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Adam says

"But there is one thing that worries me." I say

"What is it?"

"I saw Douglas outside my window last night."

"You saw Douglas?"

"Yeah. He was just standing outside in middle of the night."

"So he didn't try anything?"

"Nope. Just scared the crap out of me."

"Well I'm glad that your alright but I am worried about Douglas."

"What should we do?" Bree asks

"I don't think there's anything we can do but be prepared. We don't know what he could be planning so just be cautious."

We nod our heads and go upstairs. We spend a few hours talking about what Douglas could be planning before we decide to go to bed. The second my head hits the pillow I fall asleep. When it was morning, I got dressed and went to the kitchen.

"Morning guys."

"Morning Em." Bree says

"How'd you sleep?" Chase asks kissing me on the cheek

"Pretty good. Ready for school?"

"Yup."

We go to school and go straight to our lockers. Then Prinicipal Perry starts saying something about emergency preparedness week. I walk over to Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo and give Chase a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to. So what are you guys talking about?"

"These guys are talking about switching their chips." Leo say

"You really want to do that?"

"Yeah, why not?" Bree asks

"Because you don't know how to control each others bionics. What if you glitch?"

"Don't worry Em, we can handle it." Bree says

**Time Skip**

We were in the lab the next day and Chase was getting everything for their chip switch. I still think this is a bad idea but I'm not about to start an arguement with them.**  
**

"Now Leo, I have the most important job of all for you. Now once we get inside I'm going to need you to push this green button." Chase says

"Yeah, and I'll push the button that stops you from talking to me like I'm five."

Adam, Bree, and Chase get in their capsules and the chip switch starts. Once they get out, we all wonder if it worked.

"So did it work?" I ask

"I don't know. Hey Adam, let's arm wrestle." Chase says

They arm wrestle and Chase wins.

"Not gonna lie. It's kinda hot seeing you with super strength."

"Why thank you."

"Now let's go to school before we're late."

We walk to school and split up to go to our lockers. All of a sudden the fire alarm goes off and I see Bree screaming on the floor.

"Bree? Are you okay?"

"She'll be fine. She isn't used to my bionic hearing."

I see Leo and Principal Perry in the elevator and I know this can't be good.

"I'll be right back guys."

I run over to the elevator to see what's going on.

"Leo, why are you in here."

"Well right now I wish I wasn't."

"Shut it Dooley." Perry says

All of a sudden the elevator stops moving and the doors won't open.

"Uh, why did we stop?" I ask

"We must have blown a fuse." Perry says

"No no no, we have to get out of here."

"Why?" Leo asks

"I'm claustrophobic."

"You are?"

"Yes."

"Calm down princess. We'll be fine."

"Then why do I smell smoke." Leo says

"We have to try to get out of here." I say

"Just stay calm Em. Adam, Bree, and Chase will get us out of here."

"I feel like I can't breathe." I say hyperventilating

"Try not to focus on where we are."

I nod my head and try to catch my breath. After about twenty minutes of being stuck in the elevator, we start going up. The doors open and Perry runs out leaving us in the elevator. Leo helps me out because I'm still having trouble breathing.

"Are you guys okay?" Bree asks running over

"Not really. Emily can't breathe."

"What? What happened?" Chase asks trying to help me

"She's claustrophobic and we were stuck in the elevator. And how did we get stuck in the elevator?"

"Uh, that's kind of our fault." Chase says

"You got us stuck in the elevator?" Leo asks

"Yeah." Adam says

"Well nice going."

"Take slow breaths Em." Chase says

I do as he says and I'm finally able to get my breathing back to normal. Then I punch Adam, Bree, and Chase in the arm.

"Ow!" They exclaim

"That's what you get for trapping us in the elevator. I told you guys not to switch your chips."

"I know. We're sorry we didn't listen to you." Bree says

"And I didn't know you were claustrophobic." Chase says

"I didn't think it was that important to mention so I didn't. And I didn't expect to be trapped in the elevator."

"Again, we're sorry." Bree says

"Feeling better?" Chase asks

"Yeah."

"Let's go home." Leo says

Chase grabs my hand and we make our way home. We go straight to the lab so they can switch their chips back.

"Hey guys, how was school? How'd the chip switch go?" Davenport asks

"How'd you know?" Bree asks

"Well you guys left the extractors out and Adam is reading a book instead of gnawing on it."

"We're sorry we switched our chips. And you were right. Without our chips we're like totally useless. Like, normal people.

"Well I'm glad you guys learned your lesson but I'm still disappointed. So how much of a bill can I expect from the school?"

"None. We made it all look like an accident." Chase says

"Yes! Way to go!"

They switch their chips back and we head upstairs.

"I just wanted to say sorry again. We didn't mean for you guys to get stuck in the elevator." Chase says

"It's okay. Just promise me you guys will never switch your chips again."

"I promise."

"Good."

I give him a kiss and snuggle up next to him. Today sure was interesting and I can say now that I'm never using the school elevator ever again.


	13. Chapter 13

We were at school and I was by my locker getting my books when Nikki came over.

"Hi Emily."

"Hi Nikki."

"So I was wondering if you and Bree wanted to hangout this weekend."

"Sorry Nikki but we're busy. Maybe another time."

"Sure. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

She seems so normal and I hate blowing her off but I don't know if we can trust her yet.

"Ready for class Em?" Chase asks

"Yeah, let's go."

"And what did Nikki want? You know we have to avoid her."

"I know we have to avoid her but I feel bad. She wanted to know if Bree and I could hangout this weekend, but I told her we were busy."

"I know you hate avoiding her but we don't know if we can trust her."

"Maybe Bree and I should hangout with her so we can figure out if we can trust her."

"Davenport won't like that."

"I'll talk to him. And you never know, Nikki could be completely clueless about who Marcus really was."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I won't. And it's not like I'll be alone. Bree would be with me and we can kick some ass."

"Just talk to Davenport first. But if he says no, then we keep avoiding her."

"Yes boy wonder."

I give him a quick kiss and we go to class. After school ended Chase and I went down to the lab so we could talk to Davenport.

"Mr. Davenport, could we talk to you?" I ask

"Sure, guys."

"I was wondering if it was alright if Bree and I hung out with Nikki. I know you said that we should avoid her but if we want to know if we can trust her than I think we should try to get to know her better."

"You really want to take a risk being around her?"

"Yes."

"They can take care of themselves Mr. Davenport. And if they need help they can always call us." Chase says

"Fine, you can hangout with her. But if you find anything suspicious about her, get away."

"Deal. I'm gonna go upstairs so I can tell Bree the plan."

"I'll come with you."

We go upstairs and I leave Chase in the living room so I can go to Bree's room.

"Bree?"

"Yeah?"

"I talked to Davenport and he gave us permission to hangout with Nikki so we can find out if she knows anything about us or Marcus."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean hanging out with her is the only way we can find out if we can trust her or not. And I hate avoiding her because she is always nice around us."

"I really hope we can trust her. She seems nothing like Marcus or Douglas. She seems nice and normal."

"So when we go to school tomorrow we'll tell her we can hangout."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Well I'm gonna go back to your brother."

"Just letting you know, you guys are really cute together. I never thought Chase could get a girl like you."

"And I never thought I would find a guy like him."

"Later Em."

I leave her room and go back to the living room. Chase is on the couch watching T.V so I go over to him and put my head on his lap.

"Comfortable?" He asks

"Very."

"So you told Bree about the plan?"

"Yup. I'm just really hoping that Nikki has nothing to do with Douglas. She just seems so innocent and nice."

"That could just be an act. Don't fall for it unless you're sure that we can trust her."

"I know. And if it is all an act, then someone is getting their ass kicked."

"I would so pay to see that."

"Would you now?"

"Yes."

"Okay, how about we don't talk about Nikki or Douglas right now. I'm in a good mood and talking about them makes me angry."

"I have an idea to keep you in a good mood."

"I think I know where you're going with this."

I sit up and he pulls me closer. He gives me a soft kiss and I wrap my arms around his neck. We kissed for a few minutes before he pulled away.

"Still in a good mood?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you stopped."

"Well maybe this will put you back in a better mood."

He crashes his lips onto mine and I can't help but smile.

"Now I'm in a better mood."

"That makes two of us."

**Time Skip**

I was by my locker waiting for Nikki to walk by so I can tell her we can hangout.

"Hey Nikki!"

"Hey Emily."

"I just wanted to know if you still want to hangout this weekend?"

"I thought you were busy."

"Well not anymore. So are we on?"

"Sure. You guys want to meet me at the mall Saturday at around twelve o'clock?"

"Yeah that's fine. We'll see you then."

"Bye."

I walked over to Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo once Nikki left.

"We're meeting Nikki at the mall on Saturday." I tell Bree

"Then maybe we can find out if she's good or evil."

"Let's hope she's good." I say

"I'm telling you guys, she's not evil. I can detect evil and she doesn't have an evil bone in her body." Leo says

"I know you said she's not evil but we're just being cautious. We don't want another fight like the one we had with Marcus." Chase says

"Chase is right. We have to make sure she is someone we can trust." I say

"I really like it when you say I'm right."

"Don't get used to it boy wonder. Shall I bring up the chip switch."

"Please don't."

**Time Skip**

We're at the mall with Nikki right now and so far she seems normal.

"I'll be right back guys, I just have to use the restroom." Nikki says

"Take your time." I say

"So what do you think so far?" Bree asks

"She seems normal. What do you think?"

"I don't think she's evil. But let's not give her the benefit of the doubt."

"Agreed."

"Alright, I'm back. Do you guys want to go to the food court and get something to eat?" Nikki asks

"Sure." I say

We go to the food court and get our food.

"So Nikki, do you live with your mom or your dad?" Bree asks

"My dad. My mom stayed in Philadelphia so she could keep her job."

"What's your dad like?" I ask

"Well he's a bit quiet. And since I've been living with my mom pretty much my entire life, we don't have a very strong relationship."

"Well I can tell you this. Talk to your dad about building a relationship. I basically had to do that with my mom and before she died, we had a strong relationship."

"Sorry about your mom."

"It's okay."

"So how long have you and Chase been together?"

"Just a few weeks. But we met on my first day of school, thanks to Bree anyway.

"Happy I could help." Bree says

We finished our food and kept walking around for a couple of hours.

"Well I think I'm gonna go guys." Nikki says

"Okay. We'll see you at school Monday." Bree says

"Bye."

Bree and I leave the mall and super speed home. The guys are in the living room watching T.V of course.

"So how did it go?" Chase asks giving me a quick kiss

"Pretty good. She acted like a normal teenager."

"So do you think we can trust her?" Leo asks

"I want to say yes but I'm still going to keep my eye on her."

"We all will." Bree says

"Are you as tired as I am Bree?"

"Yes. I just want to sleep."

"Well I'm going to take nap. I'll see you guys in a couple of hours."

I give Chase a quick peck on the lips and go to my room. Once I lay down I feel my eyes start to close. I fall into a deep sleep and wake up a couple of hours later. I go to the living room where I see Chase watching T.V.

"Hey."

"Hey. How was your nap?"

"Good. Where is everyone?"

"Adam, Bree, and Leo are in the lab, and Davenport took Tasha out for dinner."

"So we're alone up here?"

"Yes we are."

I crash my lips on to his and he pulls me closer putting his arms around my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. Then we hear the guys walk up.

"They have really bad timing." I say

"Tell me about it."

"Don't worry. We can finish that kiss later."

He gives me a smile and I can't help but laugh at him. This boy makes my heart melt and I'm falling hard for him.


	14. Chapter 14

It was Saturday and I was getting dressed so I could go for a run.

"Where you going Em?" Chase asks

"Out for a run."

"Be back in an hour because Davenport wants us to train."

"Okay. See you later."

I run out the door and start running. And I'm running at normal speed of course.

"Hello Emily."

"Douglas?"

"You would be correct."

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see how you and my kids are doing."

"You may have created them but Davenport is their father."

"My brother doesn't deserve them!"

"And you do!? You wanted to make them into cyber soldiers of mass destruction!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Are you fucking kidding me!? Everything is wrong with that! Adam, Bree, and Chase are heroes because of Davenport."

"They would have been better off if I was the one that raised them."

"No. They're better off with Davenport. Their real father."

"You know it's such a shame your father is dead. Because maybe if he was alive, he could teach you some manners."

"Don't you ever mention my father. He wouldn't want me being nice to you."

"And what about your mom?" Would she feel the same way?"

"STOP IT!"

"Why should I? And your mom's name was Sarah right?"

"H-how did you know that?"

"I have my ways. It's a shame how she died."

"Why are you doing this?" I ask in tears

"Because I want you and my kids to suffer. You won't know what hit you."

"Leave us alone!"

"Sorry Emily. That's not going to happen."

He walks away leaving me angry and in tears. I super speed back home and walk down to the lab.

"Hey Em." Leo says

"Hi." I practically whisper

"You okay?" Bree asks

"Not really. I ran into Douglas."

"You what?" Chase asks

"Did he hurt you?" Davenport asks

"No."

"Tell us what happened." Bree says

"I was out for a run when I heard someone say my name and it was Douglas. He started talking about my parents and how he wasn't done with us. He said he wants us to suffer."

"I'm just glad you're okay." Chase says

"Mr. Davenport, what are we going to do about Douglas?"

"I really don't know Bree. But we will stop him."

"Is it okay if I skip training?"

"Sure Emily."

"Can I also skip training Mr. Davenport?" Chase asks

"Chase you don't have to."

"I want to."

"How about we just cancel training for the day. I don't think anyone is really in the mood." Davenport says

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Chase asks me

"Yeah."

We go upstairs and he takes me to my room.

"Are you really okay?"

"No. He knows about my mom."

"He knows how she died?"

"Yes and I don't understand how. He never met her."

"What if he did?"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember the day your mom called you and she said she was bailed out?"

"Yeah."

"What if it was Douglas that bailed her out?"

"Why would he bail her out?"

"To get to you. And us."

"Oh My God."

"What?"

"What if my mom's death wasn't an accident?"

"You think Douglas caused the car accident?"

"It makes sense."

"I can't believe this guy is our father."

"Chase, he is not your father. I don't care that he created you guys. Davenport is and always will be your father."

"I just can't believe he is the reason you lost your mom."

"That makes two of us. But he will not get away with it. I won't let him."

"You're not alone Em. You have us. We're a team and together we'll take down Douglas."

"Thanks boy wonder."

"Anything for you shorty."

He pulls me in for a kiss and I just smile.

"Let's go get something to eat."

"Sure. Race ya!"

I super speed out of my room and enter the kitchen in about a second.

"Emily, that's cheating."

"Don't care. It was funny and I needed something to make me laugh."

"Well since you've had a laugh, do you want to order pizza?"

"Yes please. And order enough for everyone else."

"Yes ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am."

"Or what?"

"You won't get to kiss these lips for a week."

"Okay got it. I will never call you ma'am again."

"Thank you."

I give him a quick peck to calm him down.

"Now go order the pizza."

"Whatever you say shorty."

I go to the couch and lay down. Then Chase comes over and sits on me.

"Chase, get off me."

"I'm good."

"But you're heavy."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"So you're saying I'm fat?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Tell me I'm not fat or I'm not getting up."

"No thanks."

"I guess I'm not getting up."

"You'll have to get up when the pizza gets here."

"We'll see about that."

"Fine. You're not fat."

"Thank you."

"Now can you get off me?"

"Sure."

"Thank you. Fatty." I whisper the fatty part

"I heard that."

"I know."

The pizza arrived and we called everyone to the living room so we can eat.

"So you guys want to do something tomorrow?" I ask

"Sure. What do you want to do?" Bree asks

"Glow in the dark bowling?" Leo suggests

"Awesome!" Adam exclaims

"Glow in the dark bowling it is." Chase says

"Why don't we make it interesting?" I say

"What did you have in mind?" Bree says

"We split up into teams. Girls vs. guys."

"But it would be us three against you two." Leo says

"Maybe we can invite Nikki." Bree suggests

"You really want to do that?" Adam asks

"Well we need to hangout with her more to know if we can trust her."

"True." Chase says

"I'll go call her now. Be right back." I say

I go to my room and dial Nikki's number.

"Hey Nikki."

"Hey Emily. What's up?"

"I wanted to know if you would want to go bowling with Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo and I?"

"Sure, sounds great."

"Cool, so we'll meet you at the bowling alley at around four."

"Okay. See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye."

I hung up and went back to the living room.

"Is she coming?" Bree asks

"Yeah. I told her to meet us at the bowling alley at around four."

"While we're there, let's just keep an eye on her." Chase says

**Time Skip**

We're at the bowling alley and we split up into teams. The girls vs. the guys. And the guys are going down.

"You ready to get your ass kicked Chase?"

"I think the question is, are you ready to get your ass kicked?"

We both bowl at the same time and we both get a strike.

"Looks like we tied."

"The game isn't over yet. We'll see who wins."

We go to sit down and he puts me on his lap.

"So what do you think about Nikki. You think we can trust her?" I whisper ask

"I still don't know. Maybe we should talk to her about Marcus and see what she says about him."

"You really want to do that? I mean if she doesn't know anything that happened between us and him, then she'll get upset."

"What if it's the only way to know what side she's on."

"Fine. But let's not do it here. We'll bring her back to the house after we're done here and talk to her."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Emily, you're up!" Bree yells

"You can bowl for me. I'm too comfortable!" I yell back

"I have a feeling we're not bowling anymore." Chase says

"You would be correct."

I give him a kiss and just lean against his chest. We invited Nikki to come over our house after we were done bowling and she accepted.

"So Nikki. Were you and Marcus close since you lived in Philadelphia and he lived here?" I ask

"We actually were. We would talk everyday and he would tell me what's going at school and at home."

"Really? He would tell you everything?" Leo asks

"Uh, yeah. That's how close we were."

"You seemed unsure for a second." Chase says

"What are you talking about? And what's with the questions about my brother?" She asks angrily

"We just wanted to know what he was like. We didn't really talk to him at school." Chase says obviously lying

"Well can we stop. You know what? I'm gonna go. I'll see you guys around."

She walks out of the house and we all look at each other dazed and confused.

"Well that went well." Bree says

"I think she's hiding something." I say

"I think she knows about what went down with Marcus." Leo says

"So do I." Chase says

"Now we definitely need to stay away from her. And we can't use our bionics in front of her." I say

"I'm just wondering what Douglas could be planning because I think Nikki is part of the plan." Chase says

"Let's worry about that tomorrow. I'm wiped."

"Me too."

Now we know we can't trust Nikki. It's a good thing we never told her anything.


	15. Chapter 15

Em! You ready for school!?" I hear Bree yell

"I'll be down in a minute!"

I finish getting dressed and run to the living.

"Sorry I'm late guys."

"No problem. Let's go." Bree says

We leave the house and go to school. I head over to my locker and then Chase walks over.

"How mad do you think Nikki is at us?" I ask him

"Pretty mad. You saw how angry she was yesterday."

"I was really hoping that she would turn out to be good."

"We all were."

"What if Douglas is planning something that we're not ready for?"

"As long as we work as a team, Douglas won't win. We will defeat him."

"I hope you're right."

"Come on. Let's go to class before we're late."

"Lead the way boy wonder."

He grabs my hand and we go to class.

"Crap I forgot my folder. I'll be right back." I tell Chase

I tell the teacher I forgot my folder and she gives me permission to go to my locker.

"Hello Emily."

"Uh, hi Nikki."

"I know what you did."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're the reason Marcus is dead."

"Are you insane?"

"No, I'm not."

"Well do you know what Marcus did to us?"

"Actually I did. And I couldn't be more proud of my brother."

"You're just like your father."

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment."

"Well you shouldn't. Your father is going down."

"I don't think so. Just because you guys are bionic, doesn't mean you'll be able to beat him. Or me."

"What do you mean? You're bionic?"

"Well duh. And I'm stronger than all four of you."

"We'll see about that."

"Okay, you asked for it."

All of a sudden I'm in mid air. Then she throws me against the lockers.

"I told you I'm more powerful."

"I'm not about to fight you in school."

"Oh I'm not asking you to. I just wanted to show you that you don't want to mess with me. I can take you guys down in an instant."

"Keep dreaming Nikki. You and your father are going down."

"Believe whatever you want. I'll see you around Emily."

She walks away leaving me full of anger and hatred. I walk back to class but I start getting a headache. I start seeing black spots and the next thing I know, I black out.

"Emily. Wake up."

I slowly open my eyes and see that I'm in the nurses office.

"Hi."

"Hi. Are you okay?" Chase asks

"I think so. But my head hurts."

"You really scared me when you passed out walking into class."

"Sorry."

"Do you remember what happened before you walked into class?"

"Yes but we can't talk about it here."

"Is it about Nikki?"

"Yes."

"Well the nurse said you have a concussion so they're letting you leave early and they gave me permission to take you home."

"So let's go."

He helps me out of the bed I'm on and we leave school and go home.

"So what happened before you passed out?"

"I was at my locker when Nikki came over. She knows about us Chase."

"She knows we're bionic?"

"Yes but that's not the only problem."

"What is it?"

"Nikki's bionic."

"She's bionic?"

"Yeah. That's why I passed out. I guess she has molecular kinesis like us and she threw me against the lockers and I hit my head."

"Do you know what her other abilities are?"

"No."

"I'm sorry you got hurt. If I was with you then Nikki would have never touched you."

"A concussion isn't really a big deal. I'll be fine in a couple of days."

"I know, but I can't help but worry about you."

"You don't need to worry about me Chase. I can take care of myself."

"I know and you're right."

"Aren't I always?"

"No."

"Really? Who was the one that said switching your chips was a bad idea?"

"You're never going to let that go are you?"

"Nope."

"Do you need anything?"

"There is one thing I need."

"And what would that be?"

"I think you know."

He pulls me in for a kiss and I wrap my arms around his neck. I feel his tongue begging for entrance and I let him in. After a few minutes we pull away.

"That was exactly what I needed."

"Glad I could help."

"I think I'm gonna go take a nap."

"If you need anything let me know."

"I will. See you soon boy wonder."

"Sleep tight shorty."

I go to bed and fall asleep pretty quickly. I woke up a couple hours later feeling better but I still had a headache.

"Hey Em. How are you feeling?" Bree asks

"I'm okay. I just have a headache."

"Chase told us what happened. I can't believe it." Leo says

"Well it's true."

"So what should we do?" Adam asks

"There's nothing we can do. We don't know where to find them to fight them."

"You don't think they're at Douglas's house?" Leo asks

"I doubt it. The house was pretty much coming down the last time we were there."

"So we're just supposed to wait for them to do something?" Bree asks

"I think that's our best option." Chase says

"But what are we going to do about Nikki. Avoiding her at school isn't really working." Leo says

"Leo's right. She obviously doesn't mind using her bionics in school so what if she does it again?" Bree asks

"We can't let her expose bionics." Adam says

"We won't let her expose bionics. And we can only hope that she won't use her bionics in school again." Chase says

"Can I just say that I hate this bitch."

"Don't worry Em. We all do." Bree says

**Time Skip**

"You ready to go Bree?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you guys going?" Leo asks

"We have to go to school early." Bree says

"Why?" Adam asks

"We have a field trip today."

"Cool. Where are you going?" Leo asks

"New York. We're seeing Phantom of the Opera. I knew there was a good reason we joined French Club."

"I know right."

"So I'm not going to see you all day?" Chase asks

"We'll be back around six. And we can text until the show starts."

"Fine. But I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

He pulls me in for a kiss and a hug.

"Come on Em. We got to go or we'll be late."

"I'm coming."

"Later guys." Leo says

"Bye." We say in unison

We super speed to school and we make it just in time to see everyone getting on the bus.

"I'm so excited!" Bree exclaims

"Me too! I've always wanted to see this show."

"I've always wanted to go to New York and now I am."

"Well Ms. Fontaine said that we can walk around before the show starts so maybe we can get a little shopping done."

"Yes!"

"Hey guys!"

"Nikki? What the hell are you doing here? You're not in French Club." I say

"Well I talked to Ms. Fontaine and she said I could join since I'm still considered new in school."

"If you try anything while we're on this trip, you're going to regret it."

She laughs and takes a seat in the back.

"I just want to strangle her."

"Don't let her get to you. She wants you to get mad for her own amusement."

"I can't help it."

"Well you have to stay calm and not get too angry. The more angry you get, there's a good chance you'll glitch. And I don't need you glitching on this trip."

"I know, you're right."

"I'm going to try and sleep. Wake me up when we get there."

"Sure thing Bree."

I take out my phone and text Chase.

_Hey boy wonder-Emily_

_Hey shorty. What's up?- Chase_

_Nothing. Just bored. Your sister is sleeping-Emily_

_Wake her up-Chase_

_That would be mean so I'm gonna have to say no-Emily_

_You have to admit it would be a little funny-Chase_

_Fine. It would be a little funny. And guess who's on the trip with us-Emily_

_Who-Chase_

_Nikki-Emily_

_What? Maybe you should get off the bus-Chase_

_It's too late. We already left the school. And I'm not going to let Nikki scare me out of going on a trip-Emily_

_Just please be careful-Chase_

_I will. I'll talk to you later-Emily_

_Have fun. Bye-Chase_

I put my phone away and shut my eyes to try and get some sleep. But a noise wakes me up.

"Bree?"

"Huh?"

"Did you hear that noise?"

"What noise?"

"I don't know but it's coming from the bus."

"It's probably nothing."

All of a sudden we're swerving out of control and everyone's screaming.

**Cliffhanger! It would mean a lot to me if you guys could review and tell me what you would like to happen next. And if I can get those ideas tonight that would be great. Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

The bus was swerving out of control and everyone was freaking out. Their screaming wasn't helping my bionic hearing either. The next thing I know, we're off the road and the bus is on its side. No one was wearing their belt so we were pretty much all on the floor.

"Is everyone okay?" Ms. Fontaine asks

"I think so." One of the students says

"Bree? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just some scrapes. What about you?"

"I think I'm okay. What about everyone else?"

"They look fine. Wait! Where's Nikki?"

"She's not on the bus?"

"I don't see her."

"How much you want to bet she caused the bus to crash."

"But how is she not on the bus?"

"Maybe one of her abilities is teleportation."

"That would explain it."

"Ow!"

"What is it?"

"Pain in my chest."

"Are you sure you didn't get hurt?"

"I don't know."

I start coughing and what I see scares me.

"Uh Bree."

"Is that?"

"Blood."

"We have to get you out of here."

"What about everyone else?"

"They all look fine. You're the one in trouble."

"But we can't just leave."

"We have no choice. We can't wait for an ambulance when we can just super speed to the hospital."

"Fine. I'll turn us invisible."

I turn Bree and I invisible and we carefully get out of the bus before we super speed to the hospital. But when we get there I collapse.

**Bree POV**

"I need a doctor!" I yell holding Emily in my arms

"What happened?" A nurse asks

"We were on our way to New York when our bus crashed."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine but she's not."

"What's her name?"

"Emily Foster."

"And what's your name?

"Bree Davenport."

"I NEED A GURNEY!"

"You're going to be okay Emily. I promise."

A nurse comes in with a gurney and I put Emily on it.

"You have to stay in the waiting room Bree. I'll let you know how she's doing in a little while."

"Okay."

I take a seat in the waiting room and take my phone out to call Mr. Davenport.

"Mr. Davenport?" I say crying

"Bree? Why are you crying? And aren't you supposed to be on a field trip?"

"Something happened."

"What happened?"

"Our bus crashed and Emily got hurt."

"What? Where are you?"

"We're at the hospital. She was coughing up blood."

"I'll be right there."

"Can you bring Adam, Chase, and Leo?"

"Sure. I'll get them out of school and we'll be right there."

"Just hurry."

I hang up and just start balling my eyes out. After about twenty minutes a doctor comes out.

"Bree Davenport?

"Yes."

"Hi, I'm Doctor Stevens."

"How's Emily?"

"Right now she's unconscious and being prepped for surgery."

"Surgery? Why does she need surgery?"

"She broke a couple of her ribs and one of them pierced her lung. She needs surgery to repair the damaged lung."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Right now I don't know. If the surgery is a success then she should make a full recovery."

"Thank you Doctor Stevens."

He walks away and I go back to my seat. Then Mr. Davenport, Adam, Chase, and Leo come running in.

"Bree! Where is she?" Chase asks

"She's being prepped for surgery."

"Why does she need surgery?" Leo asks

"One of her broken ribs pierced her lung so she needs surgery to repair it."

"Are you okay?" Adam asks

"Physically I'm fine. Emotionally I'm a wreck."

"She'll pull out of this surgery like a champ." Davenport says

"I hope so. I can't lose my best friend."

"You won't lose her Bree."

"What about everyone else on the bus? Are they okay?" Leo asks

"They're all fine. But the bus crashing wasn't an accident."

"What do you mean?" Chase asks

"Nikki was on the bus before we crashed and after we crashed she was gone."

"So you're saying she caused it?" Davenport asks

"Yes."

"But how was she not on the bus after it crashed?" Leo asks

"We think one of her abilities is teleportation."

"That would explain how she wasn't on the bus." Davenport says

"How did you guys manage to get out of the bus without anyone stopping you?" Leo asks

"Emily turned us invisible."

"I can't believe this is all Nikki's fault." Chase says

"Please don't talk about her right now."

"Bree's right. We have to stay positive and pray that Emily will make a full recovery after her surgery." Davenport says

We were in the waiting room for about four hours when Doctor Stevens finally came out.

"How is she?" I ask

"The surgery was a success."

"So she's going to be fine?" Chase asks

"She will make a full recovery. But she needs to stay in the hospital for a week to recover from the surgery."

"Can we see her?" Davenport asks

"Of course. She's still unconscious but she should be waking up soon. But I can only allow two people in the room."

"You and Chase should go." Leo says

"Follow me."

We follow Doctor Stevens to Emily's room.

"I just wanted to inform you that when she wakes up, she will be in pain and a bit out of it."

"Thank you Doctor Stevens." I say

He walks out of the room leaving Chase and I alone with Emily.

"She looks so pale." I say

"She looks so helpless."

"This was supposed to be a fun day. No one was supposed to get hurt."

"You guys never should have gone on the field trip. Then none of this would have happened."

"No one could have predicted that this would happen. We didn't expect Nikki to come on the bus and sabotage it."

"You know when Davenport pulled us out of school and told us that your bus crashed, I didn't believe him. I couldn't imagine losing my sister and my girlfriend."

"Well you didn't lose us. And Emily is a fighter. She's going to make a full recovery."

We were in her room for about half an hour when she started waking up.

"Bree? Chase?" She whisper asks

"Hi Em. How are you feeling?" Chase asks

"I've been better."

"Do you remember what happened?" I ask

"Yeah. Are you sure you're okay Bree?'

"Em I'm fine. You're the only one that got hurt."

"Do you need anything?" Chase asks

"No, I'm okay. You guys look tired. Maybe you should go home and get some sleep."

"We're not leaving you alone while you're recovering from surgery." I say

"I'll be fine. Besides, I'm kind of tired and I'm just going to be sleeping a lot."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Fine. But call if you need anything." Chase says

"I will."

"We'll be back tomorrow." I say

We walk out of her room and go back to the waiting room where Mr. Davenport, Adam, and Leo are.

"How is she?" Mr. Davenport asks

"She's in pain but she's okay." I say

"She wants us to go home and get some rest."

"She's right. We'll get some sleep and come back tomorrow." Mr. Davenport says

We get into Davenport's car and head home. Then we go our separate rooms to get some sleep. I fall asleep pretty quickly because I'm so tired. The next thing I know, it's morning. I get dressed and go to the living room.

"Morning Bree." Mr. Davenport says

"Morning. Are we ready to go to the hospital?"

"Yes. The guys are already in the car."

We get in the car and we take off for the hospital. This time we're all allowed in Emily's room.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Em. How you feeling?" Chase asks

"Still in pain but better than yesterday."

"Well the doctor did say you were going to in pain for a while." I say

"I would rather be in pain then dead."

"Don't talk like that Em." Leo says

"Sorry. I was just thinking about the accident last night and what would have happened if I didn't make it out alive."

"Well stop thinking like that. You're alive and you're going to make a full recovery." Chase says

"How long do I have to stay here anyway?"

"A week." I say

"But don't worry because we'll visit everyday." Chase says

"Thanks guys."


	17. Chapter 17

Being in the hospital really sucks. I have to stay here for another five days before I can be released.

"Hey Em."

"Hey Chase. Where is everyone?"

"They're home but they'll come by later."

He sits on the bed and puts his arm around me.

"I hate being stuck in the hospital. I just want to go home."

"You'll be able to go home in a few days. You have to be fully recovered before you're allowed to leave."

"I know but I get so bored when I'm alone."

"I wish you weren't in the hospital to begin with."

"That makes two of us."

"I'm just glad you're going to be okay."

"Me too. I still can't believe Nikki caused the accident."

"Don't think about her right now. You need to stay focused on your recovery."

"I can't help it. I wouldn't even be in the hospital if it weren't for her."

"Listen to me. Nikki will pay for what she did. But for now, let's not talk about her."

"Okay, sorry. I promise I won't talk about her until I'm fully recovered."

"Good."

I put my head on his chest and drift off to sleep. Even though I hate being in the hospital, having Chase right next to me makes me feel better.

**Time Skip**

I'm finally allowed to leave the hospital today and I couldn't be happier. I'm still sore but the doctor said I was fully recovered.

"You ready to go Em?" Bree asks

"Yes! I'm officially over hospitals."

"I'm just so happy you're okay."

"Me too. Now let's get out of here."

We leave my hospital room and go to Davenport's car. We get to the house in about fifteen minutes.

"It feels so good to be out of the hospital."

"And it's nice seeing you out of the hospital." Bree says

"Do you need anything?" Chase asks

"Real food. Eating hospital food sucked."

"So let's order pizza." Leo says

"Yes! I love pizza!"

"We know Adam." Bree says

"So am I going to school tomorrow?" I ask Davenport

"Do you feel well enough to go?"

"I'm just sore but other than that I'm fine."

"Then I don't see why not."

"But what about Nikki? She obviously wants us gone and she'll stop at nothing to make sure that happens." Bree says

"Try to stay clear of her. I don't want anyone else getting hurt."

We nod our heads in understanding and Davenport goes down to the lab. We watch T.V until the pizza arrives.

"Now this is good food."

"Hey Emily!"

"What?"

Then Chase shoves a slice of pizza in my face.

"You have some tomato sauce on your face." Chase says laughing

"You think."

"You know I had to."

"Sure you did boy wonder."

"So what are we going to do if we see Nikki tomorrow?" Leo asks

"We can't do anything. Davenport said to stay away from her." Bree says

"Can I be honest."

"Sure Em." Chase says

"I'm scared. I'm scared that Douglas and Nikki are planning something that we won't be able to handle."

"We're all scared Em, but we can handle anything as long as were together." Bree says

"And we have something Nikki doesn't have?" Chase says

"What's that?"

"We have each other."

"You're right. But no more talking about Nikki. How about we watch a movie."

"Let's watch Wreck It Ralph!"

"Good choice Adam." I say

Bree puts in the DVD and I cuddle up next to Chase. I'm so happy to be home and hanging out with my best friends.

**The Next Morning**

"You guys ready for school?"

"Yeah" Bree says

"Are you sure you don't want to stay home today?" Chase asks

"If I stay home, I will lose my mind."

"I'm just worried about you."

"I understand but I'm fully recovered and I'm not even sore anymore."

"Well I'm glad to hear that. But I'm not leaving your side today."

"What if I have to go to the bathroom?"

"Then you're on your own."

"That's what I thought. Now let's go to school."

We say goodbye to Tasha and Davenport and go to school.

"I can't believe Perry is checking everyones bags." I tell Bree

"I know. It's a total invasion of privacy."

"How about we use our super speed so we can skip Perry's checkpoint."

"Great idea Em."

We jump up towards the ceiling using our super speed and land near Adam, Chase, and Leo.

"Ahhh!"

"There's no need to scream Leo."

"Sorry, but I wasn't expecting you two to pop out of no where."

"Leo's right. Someone could've seen you guys using your bionics." Chase says

"No one ever sees us." Bree says

"Hey! You two! How did you get past my checkpoint?" Perry asks

"We waited on line like everyone else. Duh!"

"You guys have an answer for everything don't you?"

"I don't want to brag, but the answer to that is yes." Chase says

"Ever since you guys arrived, strange things have been going on. And the only strange thing I'll tolerate is the janitor. I have to, he's my cousin."

"Who are they?" Leo asks pointing to some guys

"Air conditioning repair men. They're here to check up on the mysterious winds that have been blowing around here for months." Perry says and walks away

"She's talking about you two. You're the mysterious wind."

"The only mysterious wind around here comes from Adam."

"Just letting you know. Tonight is parent teacher night. Also known as, you're grounded day!" Perry says and walks away again

"What the hell is parent teacher night?" Chase asks

"It's where teachers tell your parents every bad thing you've ever done." Leo explains

"If Perry tells Davenport about the strange things that have been going on then he'll know we're using bionics in school and he'll pull us out for sure." Adam says

"Then we can't give Perry any hard evidence. No one uses their bionics. That means no heat vision, no super strength, no super speed, and no invisibility." Chase says

"That's just crazy. What do you expect me to do, walk?" Bree says

"Uh, yeah." I tell her

"Let's go to class before we're late." Chase says

He grabs my hand and we walk to class. I didn't pay attention in any of my classes because Chase and I were texting the whole time. Then it was time for lunch.

"Ah! This hotdogs not even hot. And don't get me started on the fact that it's not even a dog." Adam says then uses his heat vision on the hotdog

"No heat vision. Principal Perry is watching us like a hawk."

"Ugh! I feel like I've been waiting on lines all day. All I want is pizza. Not being able to use my super speed whenever I want is killing me." Bree says

"You think it's hard on you. My bag of cookie bits got stuck in the vending machine and I couldn't call for Adam to shake them free." Leo says

"I love shaking your cookie bits."

"That's it. I'm speeding to the front."

"Control yourself woman. Do something! Shut her off!" Leo says

"Let's go Bree." I say

We exit the lunchroom through the backdoor and head back in through the school entrance.

"Put me down! I want pizza!"

"Well you're not getting any." Adam says

"Wait a second what's that noise?" I say

"What noise?"

"It's coming from that vent." Chase says

"Leo watch out!" Bree says

Bree super speeds towards Leo and pushes him out of the way. Then Adam catches the air conditioner and sets it aside."

"What did you do to my school?"

"We're okay, thanks for asking." I say

"Look it's not our fault. The air conditioner fell from the hole in the ceiling." Adam says

"Well if it crashed from the hole up there, what's it doing unbroken right here?"

"It's not because I caught it and put it there. Saved it." Adam says and whispers the saved it part

"You did this. You sabotaged my school."

"It wasn't us."

"Sure wasn't."

"You know what? It doesn't matter. I'll just see what happens on the video footage."

"The video footage?" I ask

"Yup. I had surveillance cameras installed. And I'm going to find out exactly what happened. And when I do, you're all going down."

She walks away leaving us in shock.

"I can't believe she caught us using our bionics." I say

"We have to get the cameras hard drive before Perry watches the video." Chase says

"Why don't I just turn invisible, go to Perry's office, and grab the hard drive."

"Using our bionics in school is what got us here in the first place so I think that's a bad idea." Chase says

"What about Mr. Davenports invisibility cloak. We can use to sneak into Perry's office and grab the hard drive." Adam says

"Great idea. I'll race home and get it." Bree says

She super speeds home and comes back in a matter of seconds with the invisibility cloak.

"Okay. There isn't that much time until parent teacher night starts. Tasha and Davenport are going to be here any minute. One of us needs to get that hard drive." Chase says

"Hey Leo." I say

"Okay, well. You guys seem to have a handle on this. I'm gonna bounce, good luck."

"Leo we need you. If we get caught then Davenport will pull us out of school." Adam says

"Fine. Give me the cloak."

Bree takes it out of her bag and gives it to Leo.

"Follow the bouncing Leo."

He walks away and goes to Perry's office. We wait for him to come back but he doesn't.

"What is taking Leo so long?" I ask

"Taking Leo so long to do what?"

"Hi Mr. Davenport. We were just wondering why it's taking Leo so long to go out and get a job."

"Where is my stellar student?" Tasha asks

"Who?" I ask

"Leo."

"He's right here. I caught him sneaking around in my office."

"I'll go in her office and get the hard drive." I whisper to Chase

He nods his head and I go to her office. I find the hard drive on her desk and grab it. Then I hear Perry's voice. I turn invisible along with the hard drive and sit on the couch.

"Don't you wish kids had a return policy."

Rude much.

"Now I want to talk about your other four."

"They're great aren't they?" Davenport asks

"No."

Okay Perry has some serious issues. Why is she a principal if she doesn't like kids? Then Adam, Bree, and Chase come running in.

"Em what is taking so long- oops this isn't the mens room." Adam says

"Why would I be in the mens room?"

"Because anything else would be un-lady like. Chase says

"Bye!" Bree says

"Stop! Turn! Sit!"

They come over to the couch and sit.

"Hey watch it." I whisper

"Emily?" Bree asks

"Yeah."

"Did you get the hard drive?" Chase asks

"I'm holding it. We have to destroy it."

"Adam, use you super strength and crush it." Bree says

"But it's invisible. I can't see it."

I turn it visible and give it to Adam.

"Hey! You have my hard drive!" Perry yells

"Uh, I found it."

"Give it to me."

He gives Perry the hard drive and she goes back to her desk. I get up from the couch and go to Davenport to tell him what's on the hard drive.

"Davenport, it's Emily. We have to destroy the hard drive. It has footage of us using our bionics."

"What?" He whispers

"I'll create a distraction. You get Adam to destroy it."

I use my super speed to create a tornado of papers. Adam gets up and destroys the hard drive. I run out of the room and turn visible.

"Em?" I hear Chase say

"Yeah?"

"You totally saved our butts back there."

"Well I had to do something. Our bionics would've been exposed if I didn't do something."

"I guess it was a good thing that you didn't want to stay home today."

"Definitely. I'm just glad everything worked out."

"Me too."

He pulls me in for a kiss and I can't help but smile. We went home and I went straight to my room. Today was a pretty hectic day, but it all worked out in the end.


	18. Chapter 18

It's Saturday and Davenport is making us train. I'm not really complaining because I like training but today is different. It's my birthday. I didn't tell anyone today's my birthday so I'm not expecting anything.

"Alright guys, good job. Go ahead and take the rest of the day off."

"What should we do now?" I ask

"We can go upstairs and watch a movie." Bree suggests

"Sounds good."

We change out of our mission suits and head upstairs.

"Why are the lights off?" I ask

"I don't know. I'll go turn them on." Chase says

He goes over to the light switch and flips it on. The living room is decorated with balloons and streamers.

"SURPRISE!"

"How did you guys know it was my birthday?"

"We have our ways." Chase says

"Now let's party!" Adam yells

We spent the next few hours dancing and just having fun.

"Thank you guys for an amazing birthday."

"Well you deserved it. You're an amazing best friend." Bree says

"You guys are the best."

**Time Skip**

"I can't believe it's the last day of school."

"I know. This year has been pretty crazy." Chase says

"But there were a lot of good moments."

"Like this one." He says giving me a kiss

"Yup. Like that one."

"Let's go to class shorty."

"Sure thing boy wonder."

The last day of school went by pretty fast and before we knew it, we were home.

"Guys I have some news." Davenport says

"What's going on?" Bree asks

"I have a ton of conferences in Seaford California, so we're going to be there the entire summer."

"Awesome!" I say

"So when do we leave?" Chase asks

"Tomorrow morning around six. So go pack."

Bree and I use our super speed to pack while the other guys are stuck packing the normal way.

"Could you guys pack for us since you're done?" Chase asks

"Sure. Bree you go pack for Adam and Leo and I'll pack for Chase."

"You just want to pack for Chase because you guys are dating."

"Well duh."

We super speed to the boys rooms and pack their things.

"All packed?" Leo asks

"Yup. You're welcome." Bree says

"I'm gonna go to sleep since we have to wake up early."

"Night Em."

"Night."

I give Chase a kiss and go to bed.

**The Next Morning**

"Are we all ready to go?" Davenport asks

"Yeah." Bree says

"Then let's get going."

We go to the car and head to the airport.

"Everyone on my private jet. Man I love saying that."

We get on board and take our seats.

"This is going to be an awesome flight!" I exclaim

"How are you so awake this early in the morning?" Bree asks

"I have no clue. I'm just really excited."

"So what are we going to be doing when we get there?" Chase asks

"We are going to check into the hotel and then I'll drop you guys off at the strip mall near the hotel."

"Cool!" Leo says

During the entire flight, Chase and I would talk about what we're going to be doing this entire Summer. When we finally got there, there was a limo waiting for us to take us to the hotel.

"This hotel is huge!" I exclaim

"I know right" Bree says

"Alright we're all checked in. Adam, Chase, and Leo are in room 223. Bree and Emily are in 224. And Me and Tasha are in room 225."

"Let's go check out our room Em."

She grabs my hand and we run to our room. We ran at normal speed of course.

"Woah. This room is huge!" Bree exclaims

"Tell me about it."

"This is going to be the best Summer ever!"

"Definitely."

"Em, Bree, can we come in?"

"Sure."

"Nice room." Leo says

"Thanks." I say

"Are we ready to go?" Bree asks

"Yeah. Davenport is waiting for us downstairs." Chase says

"Then come on."

We head downstairs and see Davenport waiting by a car. We get in and he drives us to the strip mall.

"I'm gonna be gone all day so I won't be able to pick you guys up. But the hotel is only ten minutes away so you guys can walk."

"Okay. We'll see you later." Leo says

"So what do you guys want to do?" I ask

"We can go check out that dojo over there." Chase suggests

"The Bobby Wasabi Dojo?" I ask

"Yeah. Maybe we can even join."

"Let's go check it out." Bree says

We walk in and see a man in a gi on the phone.

"I'll call you back mom."

"Sorry if we interrupted." I say

"Don't worry about. I'm Rudy."

"I'm Chase and this is Adam, Bree, Leo and Emily."

"Nice to meet you guys. So are you thinking about joining the dojo?"

"Yeah. We're here for the entire Summer so we thought it could be fun." I say

"Do you have any experience with karate?"

"A little." Bree says

"Well the other karate students should be here any minute so maybe you guys can spar."

"Sure. Sounds great."

"Hey Rudy what's up?"

"Hey Jack. Hey Kim."

"Who are they?"

"This is Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, and-"

"Emily!"

"Kim!"

"Oh My God! What are you doing here?"

"We're here for the Summer."

"Uh, Em? How do you guys know each other?" Chase asks

"Kim's my cousin."

"I didn't know you had a cousin here." Bree says

"I didn't know she lived here. We both lived in New York before I moved."

"I still can't believe you're here."

"Me either."

"So how's your mom?"

"Oh, uh..."

"Em?"

"She, she died."

"She died?"

"Yeah. A few months ago."

"I'm so sorry Em."

"It's okay. I'm sorry I didn't tell you when it happened."

"Don't worry about it. I just can't believe she's gone."

"That makes two of us."

"So are you guys joining the dojo?" Jack asks

"We want to." Chase says

"I thought you guys could spar." Rudy says

"Can we spar later. I want to hang with Emily."

"Sure."

"How about we go to Falafel Phil's." Jack suggests

"Sounds great." Bree says

We walk to Falafel Phil's and sit in a booth.

"So you guy are here for the entire Summer?" Jack asks

"Yup. Our dad has a lot of conferences in Seaford so we get to spend the Summer here." Bree says

"Then that means we can hangout the entire time." Kim says

"Sounds good to me." I say

"Hey Jack. Hey Kim. Who are they?"

"This is Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo and my cousin Emily. Guys this is Jerry, Eddie, and Milton."

"I didn't know you had a cousin visiting." Milton says

"She didn't know."

"Maybe we can have a sleepover at my house." Kim says

"Would your mom be okay with that?" I ask

"She'll be fine with it. Besides, she'll be in shock when she sees you."

"Probably."

"I'll call big D and let him know." Leo says

"Who's big D?" Jack asks

"Mr. Davenport. He's our dad." Bree says

"You're dad is Mr. Davenport? The billionaire inventor?" Milton asks

"Yeah." Chase says

"Let's go to the hotel and grab some clothes." I say

"We'll come with." Kim says

We walk to the hotel and go to our rooms to pack. Kim comes with Bree and I while the rest of the guys go with Adam, Chase, and Leo.

"So Em. I'm just going to take a guess here and say that you and Chase are dating."

"How'd you know?"

"He had is arm around you the entire time we were at Falafel Phil's."

"Well we've been dating for a few months."

"I think you guys are really cute together."

"Thanks Kim."

We finish packing and go to Kim's house.

"Hey mom. I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"Hey Aunt Macy."

"Emily? Is it really you?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here? And where's your mom?"

"I'm really sorry mom."

"She died a few months ago." I say

"Sarah died?"

"I'm sorry I never told you. It's just things have been pretty hectic."

"Don't be sorry sweetheart. How have you been?"

"I've been okay. After my mom died I moved in with the Davenports."

"Oh, sorry. Mom, this is Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo."

"Nice to meet you four."

"So is it okay if they sleepover?"

"Sure. Are Jack, Eddie, Jerry, and Milton sleeping over as well?"

"Yeah."

"Then how about I go order some pizzas while you guys head to the basement and relax."

"Thanks mom."

We head to the basement and let me tell you. It's a huge basement. It has a kitchen, a huge couch, a T.V, and even a bathroom.

"Awesome basement Kim." Bree says

"Thanks. Now Em. You have to tell me everything that has been going on since you moved to Mission Creek."

"Not that much has happened. I mean some days have been pretty hectic. Like Bree and I were on a trip to New York but we never arrived because our bus crashed."

"Your bus crashed?" Jack asks

"Yeah. It was pretty bad."

"But Emily was the only one that got hurt." Bree adds

"You got hurt. What happened?"

"I broke a couple of my ribs and one of them punctured my lung so I had surgery to repair my lung."

"Are you okay?" Jack asks

"I'm fine. I was in the hospital for a week and then I was released."

"Don't forget to tell them the bus crash wasn't an accident."

"Adam!" We all yell

"What do you mean it wasn't an accident?" Kim asks

"What Adam was trying to say was, uh, yeah I got nothing." Leo says

"Chase can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

We get up and go across the room so they can't hear our conversation.

"You want to tell them the truth don't you."

"How'd you know."

"Because I know you."

"I think we can trust them. Kim's my cousin and I know she would never let her friends tell anyone our secret."

"Fine. And this is all Adam's fault anyway. He really needs to learn when to shut up."

"Come on."

I grab his hand and pull him back to the group.

"We're telling them the truth." I tell Adam, Bree, and Leo

"What?" Leo asks

"Are you sure?" Bree asks

"We can trust them."

"Em, you can tell us anything."

"Yeah. You can trust us." Jack says

"Okay. When Adam said the bus crash wasn't an accident, it's because someone sabotaged it."

"Who would sabotage the bus?" Milton asks

"A girl by the name of Nikki."

"Why would she sabotage the bus?" Kim asks

"The only way you'll understand the story is if we start from the beginning."

"Adam, Bree, Emily, and I are...bionic super humans."

"Bionic what?" Jack asks

"Let's just show them."

We all get up from the floor so we can show them our abilities. Adam lifts the couch with one hand, then Bree super speeds around the basement about ten times, then Chase generates his force field, and lastly, I turn invisible.

"Guys? Are you okay?" I ask

"That...Was...Awesome!" Jerry exclaims

"You guys have to promise you won't tell anyone our secret." Chase says

"We promise."

"Don't worry. We would never tell anyone your secret." Jack says

"Now finish the story." Kim says

"Okay. Nikki had a brother, Marcus."

"Who was evil by the way."

"Really Leo."

"Sorry."

"Marcus was technically bionic."

"What do you mean technically bionic?" Milton asks

"He had bionic abilities but he was an android. Marcus and his father kidnapped Mr. Davenport while we were at school and we went to rescue him. When we got there, we found Davenport trapped in a cyber cage. What we didn't expect was that the person who kidnapped Davenport along with Marcus was, Davenport's brother. His name is Douglas."

"His own brother kidnapped him?" Eddie asks

"Yeah but that's not the only shocking part."

"Davenport's brother is also our father." Chase says

"That's messed up." Jack says

"Should I continue?"

"Yes." Kim says

"Well Douglas ended up trapping us in the cage with Davenport. But we were able to escape. There was a huge fight between us and Marcus and we ended up winning. But Marcus was crushed by the ceiling."

"That's insane." Jerry says

"But why did Nikki sabotage the bus?" Kim asks

"Because she blames us for Marcus's death." Chase says

"Does she know what he did to you guys?" Jack asks

"She knows everything he did. She's proud of her brother."

"She must be insane." Milton says

"You have no idea."

"No more talk about Nikki. Let's just have some fun." Bree says

"Sounds good to me." Kim says

We spent a few hours talking and eating pizza until we decided to go to bed. This Summer is going to be awesome.


	19. Chapter 19

"Wake up shorty."

"No! I'm tired."

"Well we're going to the dojo with everyone so get up."

"Fine. Give me a few minutes to get ready."

"Yes ma'am."

"What did I say about you calling me ma'am."

"Sorry shorty."

I go to the bathroom and use my super speed to get dressed.

"I'm guessing everyone's upstairs."

"Yeah. You were the last one to wake up."

"Well I was tired."

"Would you like a piggyback upstairs?"

"Yes please."

"Hop on."

I get on his back and we go upstairs.

"Morning guys."

"Morning Em." Kim says

"Breakfast?"

"Yes please."

Aunt Macy hands me a plate with some pancakes and bacon.

"Is everyone ready?" Kim asks

"Yup. Let's go."

We leave Kim's house and go to the dojo.

"Hey Rudy."

"Hey guys."

"So you guys want to spar?" Jack asks

"Sure." Chase says

"I'm gonna sit out. I don't feel like sparring." I say

"I'll sit out with you." Kim says

Everyone changes into gi's and starts sparring while Kim and I just talk.

"So what's going on between you and Jack."

"What are you talking about?"

"You totally like him."

"Em, we're just friends."

"Whatever you say."

"Okay moving on. How long have you had your bionics?"

"Since I was ten."

"So before your dad died?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry Em?"

"For what?"

"That you lost both your parents."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I know but I just wish I could have been there for you when your mom died."

"I would have liked that to, but it's not like I was alone. I had Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, and Mr. Davenport."

"I'm just happy we're together now. We have to spend all Summer together before you leave."

"Definitely. But now that I know you live here, I can come visit a lot."

"How?"

"Well I have other abilities other than invisibility. I have molecular kinesis, a superior intelligence, super senses, and super speed. So I can come here a lot."

"That would be awesome."

"And I could even bring you back to Mission Creek to visit."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Looks like the guys are done sparring."

We walk over to the guys and I jump on Chase's back.

"What are you doing?"

"Just hanging around."

"Very funny."

"So what are we going to do now?" Bree asks

"Let's go over to Falafel Phil's and grab a bite to eat." Jack says

"Let's change first." Chase says

Kim and I wait for everyone to change into their regular clothes before we leave.

"Has anyone seen my phone?" I ask

"No. You must have left it in the dojo." Kim says

"I'll go look there. Be right back."

I leave Falafel Phil's and head over to the dojo. I find my phone and start walking back.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Nikki? What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check up on you and my siblings."

"I don't care that you guys have the same father, they will never treat you like a sibling. And we know you were the one that made our bus crash."

"Well of course I made the bus crash. I was just hoping you and Bree wouldn't make it out alive."

"Well guess what? We're alive and you're going down."

"Keep thinking that."

"Get away from her Nikki!" I hear Chase yell

"Look who's here. My brothers and sister."

"What do you want Nikki?" Bree asks

"Wouldn't you like to know. But I'm not going to tell you. Not yet." She says and disappears

"Wait! That was your sister?" Jack asks

"Technically yes. Douglas is also her father." Chase says

"Are you okay Em?" Bree asks

"I'm fine. How did you guys know I was with her?"

"I heard you guys talking." Chase says

"Did she say anything to you?" Leo asks

"No. She just admitted to causing our bus to crash. She was hoping the crash would kill us."

"I want to get this bitch already." Bree says

"We all do."

"Do you guys want to go back to my house and just hangout?" Kim asks

"Sure."

We head over to Kim's house and go straight to the basement.

"Want to watch a movie?" Kim asks

"Sure. Which one?" Bree asks

"Hunger Games?" Jack asks

"I love that movie." Adam says

"I'll go make us some popcorn. Jack, you go out in the movie."

"Okay."

While everyone is talking, I'm just sitting on the floor with my back against the wall thinking about the bus crash. It didn't even bother me that much when it actually happened. There was a part of me that was hoping Nikki had nothing to do with the bus crash, but then she admitted it. She wanted me and Bree dead. How could she be so cruel and heartless.

"Em? Are you okay?" Chase asks

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine."

"No you're not. Come with me."

He helps me up and we go to the other side of the room.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"It's not a big deal Chase."

"Then why can't you tell me? You know you can tell me anything."

"I know and I really appreciate it."

"So please tell me."

"Fine. But can we just keep this between us?"

"Of course."

"I was thinking about the bus crash. It's finally hitting me that Nikki wants us dead. And all I want to do now is cry and I hate that."

"It's okay to cry. The bus crash was something traumatic especially for you since you got hurt."

"But crying is a sign of weakness. I can't be weak when Nikki is still out there."

"We will get her and Douglas."

"I know. And thank you for making me feel better."

"No problem shorty."

He pulls me in for a kiss and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Let's get back to the guys."

"Sure thing boy wonder."

He sits on the couch and I sit on his lap and lean against his chest.

"Everything okay Em?" Kim asks

"Yup. Everything's fine."

I give Chase a quick kiss and we continue watching the movie.

**Time Skip**

I'm spending another night at Kim's house while Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo are going back to the hotel.

"Em?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but how did your mom die?"

"Car accident. But I don't think it was an accident."

"What do you mean?"

"Well before she died, she got arrested for drunk driving."

"I didn't know your mom used to drink."

"Neither did I. She started after her boyfriend dumped her. So after she was arrested, she was bailed out."

"You bailed her out?"

"No. I didn't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because when she was drunk, she stabbed me with a broken beer bottle, so I didn't want that happening again."

"She hurt you?"

"Yes but that was the only time because after she was bailed out, she wanted to make things right. She even took us on a trip to Florida."

"So why do you think the car accident wasn't an accident?"

"Because I think Douglas caused it."

"Davenport's brother?"

"Yeah. I also think he was the one that bailed my mom out of jail."

"Why would he bail her out and then cause the car accident that kills her?"

"So he could hurt me. He wants to weaken all of us so he can take over our bionics."

"What happens if he takes over your bionics?"

"He could make us do whatever he wants. He wants to use us as cyber soldiers of mass destruction."

"I can't believe he would do that to his own kids."

"Well he's not a normal father. Besides, Adam, Bree, and Chase consider Mr. Davenport as their father."

"Well I know you guys will be able to take him down."

"Thanks."

Everyone is saying we'll be able to take down Douglas and Nikki, but what if we can't? What if they're too powerful? We don't know what they're planning.


	20. Chapter 20

"Wake up Em. The guys are here."

"Five more minutes."

"Don't make me pour water all over you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I'm your cousin. Of course I would."

"Fine. I'm getting up."

I super speed to the bathroom and change.

"Ready?"

"Damn that was fast."

"Perks of having super speed."

We head upstairs and see everyone in the living room.

"Morning guys."

"Morning shorty."

"So what's the plan for today?" Bree asks

"I thought we could go swimming. I have a pool in my backyard." Kim says

"Awesome. Bree and I will super speed back to the hotel and grab our bathing suits."

"Can you get ours also?"

"Sure boy wonder."

"Thanks shorty."

"Let's go Em."

We super speed over to the hotel and grab everyone's bathing suits. We all change and then head to the pool.

"CANNONBALL!" Leo yells jumping in

"Hey! Watch it! I don't want to get my hair wet." Bree says

"Really Bree?"

"Calm down. I'm kidding."

"Good."

I push her in and jump in after.

"Not cool Em."

"You know I had to."

I feel Chase's arms grab my waist from behind as he pulls me closer.

"I can see you're feeling better."

"Yes I am."

"Good. Because I don't like it when you're sad."

"Trust me, neither do I. I just hate the thought of Douglas and Nikki out there planning something to take us down."

"We will get them."

"I know. No one can take down a team like ours."

"That's for sure."

We spend a few hours swimming and hanging out until we decide to go back to the hotel. Bree and I go straight to our room while the guys go to theirs.

"I'm wiped."

"Me too."

"Bree, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"There's something I want to tell Chase but I can't seem to get it out."

"You're not breaking up with him are you?"

"What!? Of course not!"

"So what is it?"

"I want to tell him that I'm in love with him."

"You're in love with him?"

"Yeah."

"Oh My God! That's amazing!"

"When should I tell him?"

"I think you should tell him right now."

"Now?"

"Yeah. I think the timing is perfect."

"I'm just nervous."

"Why are you nervous?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm scared that he won't feel the same way."

"Trust me, he does. Now go."

"Okay okay I'm going."

I leave our room and knock on the guys door.

"Hey Em. What's up?" Leo asks

"I need to talk to Chase."

"Chase! Em's here."

"Hey Em. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure."

We leave the hotel and start walking.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Us."

"Us?"

"Yeah. There's something I want to tell you."

"Should I be worried?"

"No. Well I hope not."

"Em, you can tell me."

Okay, here it goes. I-I love you. Now I understand if you don't love me back but I needed to tell you because that's-"

He stops my rambling by kissing me.

"I love you too."

"Really?"

"Of course. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"And you're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

He pulls me in for another kiss and I can't help but smile.

"We should get back inside before Davenport finds out we're not in our rooms."

He grabs my hand and we walk back to our rooms.

"Well? How did it go? Bree asks me

"Really well. I told him that I love him."

"And?"

"He told me he loves me too."

"Aw, I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thanks Bree."

"You know I predicted this right?"

"Yes, I know."

"Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna hit the hay."

"Me too. Night Bree."

"Night Em."

I go to bed and fall asleep with the biggest smile on my face. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world because of Chase. Before I knew it, it was morning.

"Morning Bree."

"Morning Em. What do you think we're doing today?"

"No clue. But we're meeting the guys at the dojo soon."

All of a sudden we hear banging on our door.

"Leo? What's going on?"

"Spike!"

"What do you mean Spike?"

"Chase woke up and all of a sudden his commando app kicked in. Adam is holding him off right now but we need you guys."

We run into their room to see Adam and Chase, or should I say Spike, fighting.

"Spike!" Bree yells

"What do you want?"

"To let Chase out."

"But I'm having fun."

"Let Chase out now!" I yell

"Are you still his girlfriend? I thought you would've dumped him by now. Wouldn't you much rather be with me."

"No. Now let Chase out!"

"Not gonna happen."

He gives me a small smile and then starts running towards me. I don't want to fight him because it's Chase's body. He pushes me against the wall with all his force and I hear a pop. I think I dislocated my shoulder. Damn you Spike.

"Emily!" Bree yells

"Don't worry about me. Just stop Spike."

Leo helps me up and takes me to my room.

"Are you okay Em?"

"I think I dislocated my shoulder"

"I just don't get why Chase turned into Spike."

"Maybe it was a glitch."

"Why would he glitch?"

"I don't know. Only Davenport will know."

"We have to get you to the hospital."

"I can't go to the hospital. If they take X-rays, they could find my chip."

"Then Davenport will look at it. Come on."

We go to Davenport's and wait for him to answer the door.

"What's going on guys?"

"I think I dislocated my shoulder."

"How?"

"Spike."

"Chase is in commando mode?"

"Yeah. Adam and Bree are trying to deactivate his commando app."

"Let me get a quick X-Ray of your shoulder."

He gets out a machine and scans my shoulder. And I was right. He puts my arm in a sling and gives me a couple of Advil's for the pain.

"Do you think they got Chase back?" I ask

"Let's go find out." Davenport says

We walk to their room to find it trashed.

"Bree? Adam?"

"Over here." Bree says

"Where's Chase?" Davenport asks

"I'm right here."

"Why were you in commando mode?" Davenport asks

"I don't know. I don't remember anything."

"Maybe that's a good thing." Leo says

"Why?"

I'm standing behind Davenport and Leo so Chase won't see my arm in a sling. But they just have to move out of the way so he could see. Thanks guys.

"Emily? Did I do that to you?"

"It wasn't you. It was Spike."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just have a dislocated shoulder."

"I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't know what was happening."

"Do you think it was just a glitch?" Adam asks

"Possibly."

"But why would I glitch?"

"Stress can cause you to glitch. Are you under a lot of stress?"

"Kind of. It's this whole thing with Douglas and Nikki."

"But why are you stressed out now while we're in Seaford?"

"Um, well, we saw Nikki the other day." Bree says

"Nikki's here?"

"Yeah. But we haven't seen her since the first encounter." Leo says

"Well try to stay calm so you don't glitch again."

"Yeah. We don't need a repeat of this."

"Not helping Adam." Chase says

"Well I'm late for a conference so I'll see you guys later." Davenport says and walks out of the room

"Are you sure you're okay Em?"

"Chase I'm fine. I'm in a little pain but it's nothing I can't handle."

"I just can't believe Spike hurt you."

"Let's just put it in the past now, okay."

"Okay."

"Good. Now let's get ready because we're meeting everyone at the dojo."

Bree and I go to our room and get dressed. It was a bit hard because of the sling but I managed. Bree and I used our super speed to bring everyone to the dojo so we weren't late.

"Hey guys." Jack says

"Hey." Bree says

"Emily! What happened?" Kim asks

"I had a little accident and dislocated my shoulder. Don't worry about it."

I didn't want them knowing Spike was the one who dislocated my shoulder because then they would treat Chase differently.

"What do you guys want to do?" Leo asks

"We could hangout at my house." Kim says

"Sounds good to me." I say

We leave the dojo and head to Kim's house. We go straight to her basement because it's awesome.

"Now what should we do?" Adam asks

"Truth or dare?" Jack suggests

"Sure." Kim says

"Okay Emily. Truth or dare?" Leo asks

"Truth."

"Who do you think is the hottest boy in the room?"

"Let me see. The hottest boy in the room would have to be my amazing boyfriend Chase."

"Aw!" Kim and Bree exclaim

"Gross."

"Shut it Leo."

"Now Kim. Truth or dare?" Bree asks

"Truth."

"Is there anyone you like?"

"Uh, no."

"You are so lying."

"Shut it Jack."

"Okay, next. Adam. Truth or dare?" Chase asks

"Dare."

"I dare you to switch clothes with Bree."

"What? I am not switching clothes with Adam."

"I was dared Bree. Come on."

He throws her over his shoulder and they go somewhere private to change. They come back in each others clothes and we burst out laughing.

"Nice clothes guys." I say

"Shut it."

We spend about twenty minutes playing truth or dare and then we get bored.

"How about we watch a movie." I suggest

"Sure. Let's watch Iron Man 3." Kim says

"Awesome!" Adam exclaims

Kim starts the movie and we all get comfy. Today started off a bit rocky but it ended up pretty good. I hope everyday we're here is amazing.

**Help! I'm having writer's block. If you guys could give me some ideas on what should happen next that would be great. Thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

Its been about three days since the whole Spike incident and my shoulder finally healed. Gotta love bionic healing. I was still in bed since it was pretty early in the morning and as I was falling back asleep, my phone starts ringing. I look at the caller I.D and see that it's Kim.

"Hey Kim."

"Hey Em. Sorry if I woke you."

"It's okay. What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you and the guys could come over?"

"Sure. Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine. I just have something to tell you guys."

"Okay. We'll be over soon."

"Bye."

"What did Kim want?" Bree asks

"She wants us to come over. She has something to tell us."

"I'll go wake the guys up."

While she goes to wake the guys up, I super speed to the bathroom and get changed.

"Alright, they're getting ready."

"Cool. Now you need to get ready."

She super speeds to the bathroom and changes.

"Done."

We wait a few minutes for the guys to change before we head over to Kim's house.

"Kim!" I yell as we walk into her house. "We're here!"

"I'm in the basement!"

We walk down to the basement where I see Kim. "Hey."

"Hey guys."

"So what did you want to tell us?"

"I have some awesome news." She starts jumping up and down. "You want to hear it?"

"Duh."

"Well I talked to my mom, and she is letting us stay at our beach house for the weekend."

"What? That's awesome!"

"Is Jack coming?"

"Yeah but Jerry, Eddie, and Milton can't."

"So when do we leave?" Chase asks

"I thought tomorrow. The beach house is only like an hour away, so we can leave in the morning."

"Sounds good."

"This is gonna be an awesome weekend!" I exclaim

Chase starts laughing "Someone's excited."

"Hell yeah I am!"

"Well I'm so excited. I'm gonna go to the hotel and pack. Come on Em."

Before I can say anything, she grabs my hand and super speeds us back to the hotel.

"Damn Bree. We don't have to pack yet. It'll take us literally a few seconds."

"I know, but I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"You and Chase."

"What about me and Chase?"

"Are you guys thinking of, you know?"

"Really Bree? You want to know if we're going to have sex?"

"Yeah."

"You do realize you're talking about your brother having sex, right?"

"Okay, forget I said anything."

"But all I'm going to say is, I'm thinking about it."

"I would ask for details after but it's gross thinking about Chase having sex."

"Please stop talking about your brother in that way. It's really weird."

"Sorry, I'm stopping."

"Well we might as well pack since we're here."

We super speed around the room gathering our things.

"Done and done."

**Time Skip**

We're at the beach house and it's huge.

"Damn Kim. This beach house is huge." Bree says

"I know right. I love staying here."

"So where should we put our stuff?" I ask

"You can go choose your rooms and put your stuff in there."

"We get our own rooms?" Adam asks

"Yeah. So go choose your rooms and we'll head to the beach."

"Sounds like a plan."

Chase and I choose rooms next to each other but I have a feeling we're only gonna need one room. I change into my light blue bikini and put my hair into a high ponytail.

"Looking good." I turn around to see Chase leaning against my door. Shirtless I might add. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Like what you see?"

"Let's just say you should go around shirtless more often."

"And you should go around in that bikini more often."

"Maybe I will."

I wrap my arms around his neck and crash my lips onto his.

"Now let's go meet up with the guys."

"Whatever you say shorty."

I grab his hand and we head downstairs. Yes. Kim's beach house is two floors.

"Are we all ready to go?"

"Yup. Now let's go."

Chase grabs my hand and starts running.

"I'm guessing you didn't want to wait for the others?" I ask as we stop running.

"You would be correct. Now let's go in the water."

"You go ahead. I need to tan."

"Oh no. You're going in the water."

"You can't make me."

"Yes I can."

He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. "Chase, I'm going to kill you."

He starts laughing. "I don't care." He throws me into the water which is pretty cold.

"Wow, this water is cold."

"Don't be a baby."

"You did not just call me a baby."

"But I did."

"You're lucky I love you."

"I love you too."

"Is it wrong for me to say that I don't want to go back to Mission Creek?"

"You don't?"

"I'm not saying that I hate Mission Creek. It's just that a lot has happened over there, and being here kinda makes me forget."

"Are you thinking of staying here?"

"I don't know. Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because I'm having these feelings."

"I get that a lot has happened to you and a lot of them were bad. But I just want you to know that as long as we're together, nothing bad will ever happen to you."

"That means a lot to me Chase."

"You know I'd do anything for you."

"How about we go back to the beach house while we have it alone."

"Really?"

"Really."

We get out of the water and run back to the beach house. We go to my room and lock the door behind us.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

I crash my lips onto his because that's all the answer he needs. I lead him to the bed not letting our kiss end. Kissing Chase while he has no shirt on is perfect. This is a moment I will never forget and a moment I will never regret.

I woke up realizing what we did a few hours ago. I was laying next to Chase with my head on his bare chest. It was the best moment of my life. It was so passionate and the fact that it was with Chase made it all more special.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So any regrets?"

"None. I wouldn't change a thing."

"Me either."

"I love you Chase."

"I love you too."

We leaned in for a long passionate kiss, but I was not ready for round two.

"I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Need company?"

"Maybe later."

I take a quick shower and change into regular clothes. I walk out of the bathroom to see Chase in regular clothes as well.

"How was your shower?"

"Good. Where is everyone?"

"I think they're still at the beach."

"Do you want to meet up with them or stay here?"

"Let's stay here. It's nice to just be alone with you."

"I couldn't agree more."

He pulls me in for a kiss and a smile appears on both our faces.

"Guys, we're back!"

"And our alone time is cut short."

"We had a few hours to ourselves. And besides, those hours weren't wasted."

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"Yes, but I will gladly hear it again."

"I love you Em."

"I love you too, boy wonder."

"I guess we should go downstairs."

"You would be correct."

I grab his hand and we go downstairs.

"Hey guys."

"Hey. How come you guys came back here?" Kim asks

"Uh, we just wanted to hangout here."

"Well you missed out on a lot of fun."

"Don't worry. We had fun here to." I see a small smile appear on Chase's face and I can't help but laugh.

**So I wanted to know if you guys wanted Chase and Emily to have a "little surprise" if you know what I mean. I won't write the next chapter until I get a response. So please let me know. And I know I haven't updated in a while but I'm working on another story too so that takes up some of my time. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
